In These Words
by Lykanthropa
Summary: Der Serienmörder ist endlich geschnappt und Asano reist zurück nach Amerika. Shinohara bricht es das Herz und als er von dem im Gefängnis sitzenden Mörder auch noch vor ungeheuerlichen Tatsachen gestellt wird, ist er kaum noch dazu fähig seinen Beruf als Polizist nachzukommen und wird von seinem Vorgesetzten von der Arbeit auf unbestimmte Zeit freigestellt...
1. Abschied

Eine Woche ist es nun her, seit Shinohara zusammen mit Shibata und Iwamoto nach drei Jahren und 12 Toten den Serienmörder, Ken'ichi Yamamoto, endlich gestellt und verhaftet hat. Und das auch nur durch einen puren und unvorhergesehen Zufall.

Nun, alle Zufälle sind unvorhersehbar. Aber dieser war besonders. Denn das letzte Opfer des Mörders war Asano Katsuya. Und er hatte überlebt.

Es war knapp. Nur eine Sekunde später…

Er sitzt ihm gegenüber im abgeschirmten Raum des Polizeireviers. Es ist ein Wunder, wie gut er sich körperlich erholt hat. Bis auf die Narben auf seinem Rücken, ist da nichts mehr, woraus man eine tagelange, körperliche Tortur schließen kann. Aber Shinohara weiß, dass seelische Wunden viel, viel länger zum Heilen brauchen.

Asanos Blick ist auf die Tischplatte gerichtet; seine Hände sind auf der Tischoberfläche zusammengefaltet. Nur sehr selten hat er mal aufgesehen. Gesprochen haben sie beide fast kein Wort.

Die Luft fühlt sich seltsam an. So unwirklich. Am liebsten würde Shinohara seine Hand auf die Asanos legen. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass er tatsächlich echt ist und ihm kein Phantom gegenübersitzt.

Was für einen Anblick er abgibt…

Es ist so traurig, das Bild eines gebrochenen Mannes, mit dem er monatelang zusammengearbeitet, für ihn gekocht, sich stundenlang mit ihm unterhalten und das Bett geteilt hatte.

Kaum ist etwas von diesem Mann seit seiner Gefangenschaft übriggeblieben. Und dann musste er ein zweites Mal durch die Hölle gehen. Und dieses Mal musste Shinohara es ihm antun.

Auch wenn diese ganze Aktion einen Zweck hatte, und dieser sogar erfüllt werden konnte, so wird Shinohara seitdem von Schuldgefühlen geplagt.

Durch die Morde hatte er ihn kennenlernen dürfen.

Mit der Festnahme des Mörders ist nun alles geendet. Die Morde und alles, was Asano und Shinohara miteinander geteilt hatten.

Einfach vorbei. Zu gerne würde er Asano wieder zu seinem alten Ich verhelfen. Aber er lässt ihn nicht mehr an sich heran.

Oh Gott, niemand anderes als Shinohara selbst kann nachempfinden, wie er sich in seinem Innern fühlt. Nicht nur, weil er Asanos Tortur nachstellen musste, sondern weil es auch in seiner eigenen Vergangenheit ein dunkles Kapitel gibt, von dem niemand etwas weiß…

„Wie…fühlen Sie sich?"

Ist diese Frage taktlos?

Asano hebt den Kopf und sieht ihm direkt in die Augen. Er versucht seinen verletzten Stolz durch einen standhaften Blick und eine selbstsichere Stimme zu verbergen, aber Shinohara weiß genau, wie er sich fühlt.

„Es geht mir gut. Danke der Nachfrage."

So distanziert und kühl wie an dem Tag, als sie sich kennenlernten.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte Shinohara ihn zur Gegenüberstellung begleitet, um seinen Peiniger zu identifizieren. Er hatte Asanos Körpersprache genau beobachtet. Er hatte den Rücken durchgedrückt, die Hände zu Fäuste geballt und sie gleich wieder gelockert. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich im erhöhten Tempo. Die Beine zitterten. Trotzdem hielt er stolz den Kopf hocherhoben. Seine Stimme zitterte nicht, als er die Nummer nannte.

Shinohara weiß genau, wie viel Kraft es kostet, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Die Demütigungen und Schändung des eigenen Körpers zu verbergen. Aber wenn er alleine war, dann brach alles über ihm ein. Ob das auch bei Asano der Fall ist, wenn er sich dem Alleinsein widmet? Nachdem er sich an alles erinnert hatte, hatte er sich in seiner Wohnung verschanzt. Solange, bis Shinohara ihm die Nachricht brachte, dass sein Peiniger nun gefasst wurde.

Wie soll er nur je wieder ein normales Leben führen?

„Was soll ich noch hier? Die Polizei benötigt meine Dienste nicht mehr."

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen darüber sprechen, wie es nun weitergeht."

„Was genau meinen Sie?"

Wie es mit uns weitergeht…

„Sie haben eine furchtbare Zeit durchgemacht. Niemand kann so etwas alleine stemmen."

„Sie meinen, ich brauche einen Psychiater."

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie."

Bitte lass dir helfen.

„Ich brauche keine professionelle Hilfe. Mir geht es gut. Ich muss nur etwas Zeit verstreichen lassen."

„Sie können nicht so tun, als ob gar nichts passiert wäre."

Jahrelang habe ich das auch versucht, aber die Zeit heilt nicht alle Wunden.

„Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass Sie sich um mich sorgen. Aber das ist unnötig."

„Nur weil der Mörder jetzt geschnappt ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass es für Sie vorbei ist. Sie sollten sich wirklich Hilfe-"

„Ich denke, ich habe mich deutlich ausgedrückt, dass ich keine Hilfe in Anspruch nehme."

Asano verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und schenkt Shinohara einen gleichgültigen Blick.

Oh ja… dieser Blick, der ihn so unnahbar wirken lässt. Oft hatte Shinohara ihn gesehen.

Es ist sinnlos deine Gefühle vor mir zu verbergen. Bitte lass mich dir helfen. Ich würde alles für dich tun! Ich hoffe, du weißt das. Sagen darf ich dir das nicht. Du willst so etwas ja nicht hören.

Ganz am Anfang, als sie sich kennengelernt hatten, mochte Shinohara diesen Charakter. Aber jetzt ist es nur noch anstrengend. Am liebsten würde er Asano packen und zu einem Spezialisten schleifen. Auch Psychiater brauchen Psychiater…

Und dann würde er ihn zu sich nach Hause holen, damit er ihn immer im Blick hatte. Aber das würde nie passieren. Er hatte seinen Job aufs Spiel gesetzt, weil er sich seinem Vorgesetzten widersetzt hatte, der ihn von dem Fall abgezogen hatte. Er hatte sich für ihn in Lebensgefahr gebracht, indem er sich ganz allein Yamamoto stellte. Seine Dienstwaffe hatte er von sich geschleudert. Dieser Kampf war etwas Persönliches.

Doch er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Ob er nun sein Gegenüber unterschätzte oder sich selbst überschätzt hatte, kann er jetzt nicht mehr sagen. Doch wären Iwamoto und Shibata nicht gewesen, wäre er jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben…

Vielleicht kann er tatsächlich nicht mehr für ihn tun.

Es klopft an der Tür.

„Herein."

Shibata steckt seinen Kopf in den Raum. „I-ich wollte fragen, ob ich etwas für Sie tun kann. Möchten Sie einen Kaffee oder etwas zum Mittag?"

Shibata. Seit er Asano seine Ermordung vortäuschen musste, schafft der Junge es nicht mehr ihm in die Augen zu schauen. Er meidet jeden Blickkontakt. Er schämt sich. Was mit ihm passiert ist hat Shibata tief getroffen. Und Shinohara ist sich sicher, dass er genauso wie er selbst, wütend auf sich ist, dass er Asanos Schicksal nicht abwenden konnte.

Shinohara hat immer gewusst, dass Shibata Asano liebt. Er hat den Kleinen dafür immer bemitleidet. Vor allem dann, wenn er sich mit Asano im Bett vergnügt hatte.

Ahnungsloser, kleiner Shibata.

„Danke, Shibata. Aber das ist nicht nötig", antwortet Shinohara.

„Wir sind sowieso gerade fertig geworden", wirft Asano ein. Ihre Blicke treffen sich.

„Oh…o-okay."

Kaum ist Shibata wieder verschwunden, steht Asano von seinem Platz auf. Shinohara weiß, was er vorhat und versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Er steht ruckartig von seinem Stuhl auf, rauscht hinüber zur Tür und lässt sie ins Schloss fallen. Zur Sicherheit stützt er sich noch mit der Handfläche an ihr ab.

„Was soll das werden?"

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

„Oh, ich denke aber schon. Oder habe ich mich noch immer nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?"

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

Shibata geht mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gänge des Polizeireviers. Er konnte sofort die dicke Luft, die zwischen Asano und Shinohara lag, spüren. Er hatte sich vorgenommen Asano anzusehen, wenn er ihn fragt, ob er etwas braucht. Das sagt er sich jedes Mal. Aber er sieht ihn nur noch selten. Was ist, wenn dies das letzte Mal war? Dann würde er nie mehr die Chance bekommen seine Augen zu sehen.

Bevor Asano Opfer von Yamamoto wurde, hatte Shibata sich oft vorgestellt wie es wohl wäre, wenn er ihn berühren würde. Sicher hatte Asano schon viel Erfahrung in Sachen Sex gesammelt. Ganz anders als er, Shibata (eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keine Erfahrungen). Doch trotz des Gedanken, dass dieser gutaussehende Mann viel, viel reifer in diesen Dingen war, würde Shibata sehr vorsichtig mit ihm umgehen. Wie mit einer leicht zerbrechlichen Vase.

Es hatte ihn immer sehr glücklich gemacht, wenn Asano ihn anlächelte. Doch dann wurde ihm jedes Mal klar, dass es ein Lächeln war, was man Kindern schenkte.

Shibata ist noch ein halbes Kind. Er wohnt sogar noch bei seinen Eltern. Wie könnte da ein Mann wie Asano sich schon für ihn interessieren? Und nun ist sowieso alles hoffnungslos… Diese Gewissensbisse machen es sehr schwer Asano noch mit etwas erotischem in Verbindung zu bringen. Als Shinohara ihm das falsche Messer in den Körper gejagt und Asano Tränen wegen Shibata vergossen hatte, verspürt er nur noch Trauer und Mitleid für Asano.

Er hatte seinetwegen geweint. Es sind diese Tränen, die Shibata nicht schlafen lassen. Zu gerne würde er ihm immer und immer wieder sagen, wie leid es ihm doch tut. Doch Asano würde nur darauf antworten: Sie haben alles richtig gemacht, Shibata. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass das alles meine Idee war.

Plötzlich stößt Shibata mit jemanden zusammen. Überrascht schaut er auf. Als er merkt, in wen er da hineingelaufen ist, muss er seinen Kopf weit in den Nacken legen, um seinen Kollegen in die Augen blicken zu können. Ein grimmig aussehendes Gesicht schaut zu ihm hinunter, hinter dem sich aber ein guter Mensch verbirgt.

„V-verzeihen Sie, Iwamoto! Das war nicht meine Absicht."

Shibata verbeugt sich entschuldigend vor dem Riesen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragt die tiefe, rauchige Stimme seines Gegenübers.

„J-ja, mir geht es gut. Warum fragen Sie?"

„Ihr Gesicht."

„Hm?" Shibata tastet nach seinem Gesicht und spürt sofort, dass er feuchte Wangen hat. Hat er etwa geweint?

„Oh! Äh… ja, ich-ich war eben auf der Toilette und ich habe wohl vergessen mein Gesicht abzutrocknen." Shibata fummelt ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und trocknet sein Gesicht. Es muss ganz rot sein. „Alles bestens", lächelt er.

Iwamoto gibt ein Brummen von sich, das sehr nach Unglauben klingt.

„En-entschudigung?"

Shibata und Iwamoto drehen sich zu einem hochgewachsenen, fremden Mann um. Er ist kein Japaner, das sieht Shibata sofort.

„Entschuldigung. Sprechen Sie englisch?", fragt der Fremde sie auf Englisch. Dabei klingt er recht verzweifelt.

Shibata und Iwamoto sehen sich an.

„Nicht sehr gut", antwortet Shibata mit einem schuldbewussten Gesicht. Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, seit er seine Schule abgeschlossen hatte, aber in Englisch ist er schon immer eine Niete gewesen.

Der Fremde überlegt, wie er sein Begehr ausdrücken soll. So wie Shibata englisch spricht, so scheint er japanisch zu sprechen.

Dann nennt er nur einen Namen.

„Katsuya Asano?"

„Asano? Sie wollen Asano sehen?"

Das ist eines der einfachen englischen Sätze. Der Fremde nickt und ein Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht.

„Wie lautet Ihr Name?", fragt Iwamoto plötzlich. Der Fremde schaut ihn für ein Sekunde überrascht an.

„Mein Name ist David Krause. Katsu-" Der Fremde stockt. „Herr Asano und ich kennen uns. Wir sind quasi alte Freunde."

„Verstehe. Mein Kollege Shibata wird Sie zu Herrn Asano bringen."

„Äh…" Das einzige, was Shibata verstanden hat, war sein Name und der von Asano. Seit wann kann Iwamoto so gutes Englisch?

„Bringen Sie den Besucher zu Herrn Asano, Shibata."

„O-okay!"

Also geht Shibata den ganzen Weg wieder zurück, als Führer eines Fremden, der Asano zu kennen scheint. „Alte Freunde" hatte er noch verstehen können. Wenn dieser David Krause kein japanisch sprechen kann, lebt er wohl nicht in Japan. Woher er auch zu kommen mag, er hat seine Reise nach Japan für Asano angetreten. Einfach so. Ohne vorher die japanische Sprache zu lernen. Und er macht auch den Anschein, als ob er es eilig hätte, oder vielleicht verwechselt Shibata es mit Nervosität?

Zu gerne würde er wissen, was er von Asano will. Aber das geht ihn natürlich nichts an.

Gestehe es dir endlich ein, Yuuta! Du wirst nie ein Teil von ihm sein… Du kannst ihn nicht einmal Freund nennen. Nicht so wie dieser Fremde.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise kann Shibata spüren, dass Krause und Asano etwas miteinander verbindet. Wer weiß schon, wie lange sie sich kennen. Schließlich hatte Asano auch ein Leben, bevor er zu ihnen gekommen ist. Ein Leben in Amerika zum Beispiel. Und dann fällt es Shibata wie Schuppen von den Augen. David Krause muss Amerikaner sein. Der Freund, von dem Asano einmal erzählt hatte. Bei dem er gewohnt hatte während seines Aufenthaltes in Amerika.

Asano will doch nicht etwa zurück in die Staaten? Für immer?

Shibata fühlt eine Übelkeit in sich aufkommen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Halt! Einen Moment… Dass er hier ist muss lange nicht heißen, dass Asano weggehen wird. Aber macht das eigentlich einen Unterschied? Ich werde ihn so oder so nie wiedersehen…

Seine Eltern, insbesondere seine Mutter, wissen immer Bescheid, wenn Shibata etwas bedrückt. Und seit ihre Aufgabe, Asanos Gedächtnis zurückzuholen, erfolgreich und er wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, spürte seine Mutter sofort, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Vor Missionsantritt hatte er seinen Eltern erzählt, dass es sich um nichts Gefährliches handle, damit seine Mutter sich keine Sorgen machte. Immerhin kommt es selten vor, dass Shibata die Nacht über nicht zu Hause ist.

Doch schon als er die Schwelle seines Elternhauses betreten hatte, wussten sie, dass etwas mit ihren Sohn nicht stimmte. Natürlich hatte er ihnen nichts erzählt. Shibata als Polizist darf nichts von den Ermittlungen erzählen. Aber er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte sich so angestrengt zu vergessen, was er dem Mann angetan hatte, zu dem er aufsieht.

Das schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist, dass Asano der erste Mensch überhaupt ist, der diese Gefühle in Shibata aufleben lässt. Dieses Kribbeln und die innere Hitze, wenn er in seiner Nähe ist.

Hin und wieder verspürt Shibata den Drang es seinen Eltern zu sagen. Nicht das er in einen Mann verliebt ist, sondern das er Liebeskummer hat. Seine Mutter würde ihn in den Arm nehmen, wie sie es manchmal noch tut, und würde ihm sagen, dass die nächste Liebe sicher nicht lange auf sich warten lässt. Dass er noch so jung ist und sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat.

Das alles will er gar nicht hören. Er weiß, dass seine Eltern seit ihrer Schulzeit ineinander verliebt waren und nach ihrem Abschluss sofort geheiratet haben.

Sie wissen gar nichts davon, wie es ist, seine erste große Liebe zu verlieren.

Der Besucher läuft dicht hinter Shibata. Er ist recht groß. Vielleicht etwas größer als Shinohara, aber immer noch kleiner als Iwamoto.

Shibata erinnert sich an ein kleines Detail. Er hatte leichte Augenringe an dem Amerikaner bemerkt. Und wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdenkt, findet er, sieht er genauso erschöpft aus wie Asano.

Schließlich erreichen sie den Raum. Die Tür ist zu und Shibata ist sich nicht sicher, ob Shinohara und Asano noch drinnen sind. Er hebt bereits die Hand, um an die Tür zu klopfen, als plötzlich Shinoharas laut gewordene Stimme durch die Barriere zwischen sich und Shibata dringt.

Oh nein…

Das letzte Mal, als Shinohara und Asano laut geworden waren, war an dem Tag, als Asano ihnen seinen Plan erläutert hatte, wie er am sichersten und schnellsten sein Gedächtnis wiedererlangen kann. Shinohara war dagegen. Genauso wie Shibata und Iwamoto. Aber nur Shinohara hatte seinen Unmut Luft gemacht. Doch weil der Chef auf Asanos Seite war, war ihnen nichts anderes übrig geblieben…

Shibata schlägt seine Fingerknöchel fast zu zaghaft gegen die Aluminiumtür.

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

„Ich finde das im höchsten Maße verantwortungslos!"

„Es ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit-"

„Selbstverständlich ist es auch meine Angelegenheit!"

„Wirklich?" Asano tritt nahe an Shinohara heran. „Und warum sollte es Ihrer Meinung nach, auch Ihre Angelegenheit sein?" Ihre Blicke beginnen einen Kampf um Autorität. „Doch nicht etwa, weil wir Sex hatten? Nur weil ich Ihnen erlaubt habe mich ficken zu dürfen, sind Sie noch lange kein Teil meines Lebens. Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können, dass ich Ihnen das am ersten Abend deutlich gemacht habe."

Shinoharas Körpersprache spiegelt Asanos Worte wider. Sie sollen auch verletzen. Er ist Shinohara dankbar für alles, was er für ihn getan hat. Aber jetzt ist einfach die Zeit gekommen, um getrennte Wege zu gehen. Shinohara macht ihm das nicht einfach. Er zwingt ihn geradezu, so mit ihm zu reden.

Er will einfach nur alleine sein. Darum hatte er sich doch tagelang in seine Wohnung eingesperrt. Und selbst da hatte er ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen.

Und jetzt steht er nur in diesem Zimmer mit Shinohara, weil er sich erhofft, ihm endlich klar machen zu können, dass es aus und vorbei ist.

„Treten Sie bitte von der Tür weg. Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir uns zu sagen haben."

Shinohara schweigt. Und er macht auch nicht keine Anstalten ihn durch die Tür gehen zu lassen.

Shinohara sieht ihn mit diesen durchdringenden Blick an. Diesen Blick setzt er immer auf, wenn er über etwas nicht sehr erfreut ist. Die wahre Stärke dieses Blickes sind aber Shinoharas Augen. Er besitzt ungewöhnliche Augen. Sie sind sehr ausdrucksstark. Und wenn er mit ihnen durch eben diesen durchdringenden Blick seinen Unmut sprechen lässt, könnte man fast Angst bekommen.

Am Anfang fand Asano das sehr sympathisch. Doch heute muss er sich eingestehen, dass er sich vor diesem Blick fürchtet. Ganz unweigerlich muss er dann an seinen Peiniger denken.

Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum er und Shinohara nicht länger in Kontakt stehen können. Doch soll er ihm das so direkt ins Gesicht sagen? Dass er ihn an den Mörder und Vergewaltiger erinnert? Und das ganze macht es nicht besser, seit Asano den Plan gefasst hatte, Shinohara als seinen Peiniger fungieren zu lassen, damit er auf eine furchtbare Art und Weise seine Erinnerung wiedererlangen konnte.

Er konnte sich an alles erinnern. Doch warum nur musste er ausgerechnet das Gesicht vergessen?

Er hatte Shinohara, Shibata und Iwamoto keinen Gefallen damit getan. Mit diesem Wissen kann und will Asano ihnen nicht mehr in die Augen schauen.

„Warum wollen Sie keine Hilfe annehmen?"

Asano ist fühlt sich plötzlich so müde. „Bitte lassen Sie uns das nicht noch einmal durchkauen. Ich gehe Sie nichts mehr an. Also braucht es Sie auch nicht zu interessieren, was ich tue oder nicht tue. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich durch. Ich bin es langsam leid."

„Nachdem, was Ihnen passiert ist, wäre es verantwortungslos von mir nicht sicherzugehen, dass Sie sich professionelle Hilfe holen. Wie wollen Sie Ihren Alltag bewerkstelligen? Wie wollen Sie die Nächte mit Alpträumen überstehen? Und wenn Sie eine Agoraphobie entwickeln?"

„Ach? Sind Sie jetzt der Psychiater?"

Lass mich einfach gehen. Es hat keinen Zweck mehr.

„Du weißt nicht, was gut für dich ist…"

Asano verkrampft sich. „Wagen Sie es noch einmal mich zu duzen!"

Shinohara sieht ihn erschrocken an. Vermutlich hatte er es gar nicht bemerkt. Shinohara hatte sich immer an ihre Abmachung gehalten. Außerhalb des Schlafzimmers wird sich nicht geduzt. Das ist das erste Mal, dass die Regel gebrochen wurde.

Ein weiterer Grund so schnell wie möglich den Kontakt abzubrechen.

„Shinohara, ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben. Aber mehr können Sie nicht mehr tun."

„…"

„Sehen Sie mich bitte nicht so an. Ich brauche Ihr Mitleid nicht."

„Nein, vermutlich nicht…"

Ein weiteres Mal klopft es an die Tür. Es ist ein recht zaghaftes Klopfen. Sie beide wissen sofort, dass es wieder Shibata ist.

Doch anstatt wie vorher „Herein" zu sagen, sagt Shinohara in einem genervten Tonfall: „Ja?"

„Ich bin es nochmal, Shibata. Es tut mir leid, dass ich wieder störe, aber hier ist ein David Krause, der Herrn Asano sprechen möchte."

Asanos Herz stößt wie eine Dampframme gegen das Innere seiner Brust, als er diesen Namen hört.

David Krause? Das kann unmöglich sein.

Shinohara öffnet die Tür. In diesem Moment wünscht sich Asano, er würde sie weiterhin stur geschlossen halten.

Und dann steht er da. Asano hatte versucht in den wenigen Sekunden, in denen er eben erfahren hatte, dass David hier ist, sich auf ihn vorzubereiten. Aber als ihre Blicke sich treffen, stürzt alles über ihn ein.

Er fühlt sich einer Ohnmacht nahe. Auch David scheint sich fangen zu müssen. Doch dann taucht ein zurückhaltendes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf.

„Hallo, Asano. Lange nicht gesehen."

Ganz egal wie sehr Asano es auch versucht, aber es kommt einfach kein Laut aus seinem Mund. Wann war er das letzte Mal so sprachlos? Er kann sich nicht erinnern.

„Und Sie sind genau?", fragt Shinohara im fehlerfreien Englisch.

„Mein Name ist David Krause. Herr Asano und ich kennen uns schon recht lange. In Amerika hat er eine Zeit lang bei mir gewohnt." David hält Shinohara seine Hand hin.

Asano schaut zu Shinohara hinauf, um seine Reaktion zu beobachten. Aber was für eine Reaktion er zu sehen vermutet weiß er selbst nicht genau. Schließlich geht ihn seine Privatangelegenheit nichts an.

Aber dann tut er etwas, was Asano empören lässt.

„Wir sind hier in Japan", erklärt Shinohara mit kalter Stimme. „Wir verbeugen uns zur Begrüßung."

„Oh… Das-das tut mir leid." Also verbeugt sich David vor ihm, obwohl das gar nicht nötig ist.

Noch während David in der Beugehaltung ist, knurrt Shinohara: „Zu tief."

Er versucht es ein weiteres Mal, doch auch das stimmt Shinohara nicht zufrieden. „Nicht tief genug."

Und endlich findet Asano seine Stimme wieder.

„Herrgott nochmal, geben Sie ihm die Hand, Shinohara!"

„Hmpf!" Er hält ihm schließlich seine Hand hin und David ergreift sie zögerlich.

Normalerweise ging David immer ganz locker mit Schikanen um, aber heute scheint er anders zu sein…

„Lassen Sie uns bitte allein, Shibata", bittet Asano.

„J-ja."

Der Junge geht mit eiligen Schritten davon.

„Und Sie auch, Shinohara."

„Bitte was?", erkundigt er sich empört.

„Ich möchte mit Herrn Krause alleine sprechen. Das verstehen Sie sicher."

„Nein. Aber ich werde Ihren Wunsch respektieren. Doch ich bleibe vor der Tür."

„Sie müssen nicht misstrauisch sein. Ich kenne ihn sehr gut."

„Weil Sie ihm ebenfalls erlaubt haben Sie ficken zu dürfen?"

Ein Ruck durchfährt Asanos Körper und sein Kopf dreht sich ruckartig zu David. Nur eine Sekunde danach durchlebt er Erleichterung, als ihm einfällt, dass sie beide japanisch sprechen und David kein einziges Wort verstanden haben kann, soweit er die letzten 7 Jahre nicht damit verbracht hatte die japanische Sprache zu lernen.

Asano kann das Zittern in seiner Stimme nur mit Mühe zügeln. „Gehen Sie."

Ein letzter Blick für David und Asano und Shinohara verlässt den Raum und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Gedanken um Shinohara."

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob er mich nicht hier haben will."

Ich schätze, er ist eifersüchtig. Das kann ich nicht haben.

„Setz dich bitte."

David kommt Asanos Bitte nach und setzt sich auf den nächstgelegenen Stuhl, an der senkrechten Seite des Tisches. Asano setzt sich ihm gegenüber und für einen Augenblick schauen sie sich nur an.

„Ähm…tja. Du fragst dich sicherlich, warum ich hier bin."

David verhält sich wie ein schüchterner Junge. Er kann Asano kaum in die Augen schauen und seine Stimme ist im Verhältnis zu damals nicht so stark.

Nun, Asano kann es ihm nicht übelnehmen. Nach all den Jahren steht er plötzlich wieder vor ihm, und er selbst war für einen Moment wie versteinert.

„Nun, wenn du mich überraschen wolltest, dann ist dir das gelungen. Aber warum jetzt erst? Oder sollte ich fragen, warum überhaupt?"

„Katsuya, ich brauche dich. Nachdem du damals zurück nach Japan gegangen bist, ist mein Leben ein wenig aus den Bahnen geraten."

„Du weißt, dass ich meine Nummer löschen musste."

„Ja… Ich war auch damit einverstanden. Aber… ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich habe es wirklich versucht. Ich habe versucht mein Leben zu leben. Aber irgendwie… Ich habe versucht mich an das Leben zurückzuerinnern, bevor ich dich kennenlernte. Aber diese Erinnerung ist so verschwommen. Keine Nummer, keine E-Mail-Adresse… Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hierherzufliegen und dich zu bitten, mit mir nach Amerika zurückzukehren. Ich liebe dich noch immer."

„…und das fällt dir nach 7 Jahren wieder ein?"

„So ist das nicht…" David beugt sich mit dem Oberkörper über die Tischplatte und schiebt seine Hand zu Asano hinüber. Er weiß, dass er will, dass er sie annimmt. Aber in Asano tobt ein Gefühlschaos, das er kaum bändigen kann.

Er fühlt sich so hilflos. Genauso wie in den Fängen vom Yamamoto. Doch plötzlich erkennt er eine kleine, rundliche Narbe auf seinem Handrücken. Sie ist sehr ausgeprägt. Die Wunde muss sehr tief gewesen sein.

„Ich ähm… Mir ist da was passiert. Ich war in…schlechter Gesellschaft, könnte man sagen." David lacht nervös. „Seitdem bin ich zu keiner neuen Beziehung fähig. Ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil ich dich liebe und du der einzige bist, dem ich vertraue."

„…"

„Ich weiß, ich habe nicht das Recht dich aus deiner gewohnten Umgebung zu reißen. Du hast hier deine Wohnung, Arbeit und…" David wirft einen kurzen Blick hinter sich zur Tür. „Und ein Liebesleben. Haha… Du stehst wohl wirklich auf Polizisten, was?"

Ist es für dich so offensichtlich, dass ich mit ihm geschlafen habe? Dann nützt wohl auch kein Abstreiten.

„Es ist nur Sex. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

„Hast du dich nach unserer Trennung nie mehr verliebt?"

Asano schweigt.

„Soll das bedeuten, du liebst mich auch immer noch?" Davids Stimme wird von Mal zu Mal heller und hoffnungsvoller.

Liebe ich ihn wirklich noch immer?

David scheint eine Antwort zu erwarten, und das setzt Asano stark unter Druck, daher wechselt er das Thema.

„Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Seit gestern."

„Und in welchem Hotel wohnst du?"

„In gar keines. Ich hatte nur Geld für den Aufenthalt für gestern. Und das restliche Geld brauche ich für den Rückflug."

„Du hattest darauf spekuliert, dass ich dich bei mir aufnehme?"

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Was ist mit deiner Arbeit bei der Polizei?"

„…ich habe mich freistellen lassen. Für eine unbefristete Zeit."

„…"

„Wenn du willst, dass ich wieder gehe, tue ich das."

Setz mich nicht so unter Druck! Ich habe selber eine schwere Zeit hinter mir. Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihn einige Tage bei mir wohnen lassen. Nur um wieder das Gefühl von damals zu bekommen. Und dann werde ich sehen, ob ich ihn noch liebe…

„Nein, es macht mir nichts aus…"

Nun beugt sich David weit vor und ergreift Asanos Hand. Fest hält er sie in seiner. „Ich danke dir."

Asano fragt sich, wofür er sich wohl bedankt. Dafür, dass er ihn nicht auf der Straßen schlafen lässt, oder dafür, dass er ihnen beiden noch eine Chance gibt?

David erhebt sich von seinem Platz, geht um den Tisch herum zu Asano stehen. Dieser schaut zu ihm hoch.

David hält ihm seine Hand entgegen. Zuerst zögert Asano, doch dann nimmt er sie an, erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und wird von seinem Gegenüber in eine Umarmung gezogen. Abermals zögert er, erwidert dann aber die Umarmung.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst. Ich liebe dich…", flüstert David ihm ins Ohr.

„Das sagtest du bereits."

„Ich kann dir das nicht oft genug sagen. Ich glaube, ich habe dir das damals nicht oft genug gesagt."

Auf Asanos Gesicht erscheint ein trauriges Lächeln. „Doch, hast du. Sooft, dass es mich manchmal genervt hat."

David lacht leise. Ein aufrichtiges Lachen. Seine Umarmung wird enger. „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehenlassen."

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

Shinohara hatte draußen vor dem Zimmer auf einer kleinen Bank Platz genommen und wartet nun angespannt darauf, dass Asano und dieser Amerikaner endlich fertig werden. Er hat kein gutes Gefühl. Die Anwesenheit dieses David Krause spannt ihn an. Was macht der nur hier? Und wie hat er Asano gefunden?

Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen sitzt er dort allein auf dem Flur, den Rücken durchgedrückt und fixiert die Tür vor ihm mit den Augen. Shinohara kann es nicht leugnen, aber die Eifersucht in ihm macht ihn verrückt. Zum Glück ist er ein Mensch, der sich unter Kontrolle hat. Sonst würde er jetzt dort hineinstürmen, den Amerikaner am Kragen packen und ihn hochkant aus dem Polizeirevier, aus SEINEM Polizeirevier, rauswerfen. Wenn er die Macht dazu hätte, würde er ihn gar aus Japan rausschmeißen. Und Asano würde er in seine Wohnung, in sein Schlafzimmer schleppen und nochmals kräftig durchnehmen, bevor er ihm anschließend seine Liebe gesteht.

Was denk ich da bloß… Katsuya hat so eine furchtbare Zeit durchgemacht und ich denke an so etwas? Ich muss ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Aber er macht es mir nicht leicht!

Geschlagen beugt sich Shinohara vor und vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Was soll ich nur tun?

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf. Sofort richtet Shinohara sich auf. Sein Herz rast. Er hat wirklich kein gutes Gefühl. David Krauses Gesichtszüge haben sich erhellt, das sieht Shinohara deutlich.

Er sucht den Blickkontakt mit Asano. Dieser sagt etwas zu dem Amerikaner, was Shinohara in „Geh schon mal vor. Ich komme gleich nach" übersetzt. Als Krause geht, wendet sich Asano endlich ihm zu.

„Tja", seufzt er aus. „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Und ich werde nicht wiederkommen."

Obwohl Shinohara wusste, dass er das sagen würde, rutscht ihm das Herz vor Schreck in die Hose. Er versucht es sich nicht anmerken zulassen.

„Shinohara… Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie für mich getan haben. Wirklich. Das werde ich Ihnen niemals vergessen. Aber jetzt weitermachen wie bisher ist einfach unmöglich."

„Hmh…"

„Suchen Sie sich eine nette Frau und gründen Sie eine Familie. Sorgen Sie sich nicht um mich. Ich komme schon zurecht. Auf Wiedersehen, Shinohara."

„…"

Ein letztes Mal legt Asano ihm seine Hand auf seinen Oberarm. Shinohara schaut ihm nach, als er den Gang hinuntergeht, an dessen Ende der Amerikaner wartet. Er hofft so sehr, dass er sich noch einmal zu ihm umdreht, aber das tut er nicht. Er verliert ihn aus seinen Augen, als sie beide um eine Ecke biegen.

Das war's dann wohl…

Shinohara hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie sie beide sich trennen würden. Genau so. Nur aus einem anderen Grund.

Er sinkt zurück auf die Bank. Er schließt die Augen und versucht sich klar zu machen, dass er das alles nicht bloß träumt, obwohl er sich schon längst im Klaren darüber ist, dass das die schmerzhafte und traurige Realität ist. Wäre dem nicht so, würde er sofort in seinem Bett aufwachen und Asano neben sich liegen sehen.

Du hast deinen Amerikaner. Und ich habe niemanden.


	2. Schlaflose Nacht

Es ist 22:45 Uhr, als Shinohara auf seine Armbanduhr mit Leuchtziffernblatt schaut. Seit er vor drei Stunde nach Hause gekommen war, sitzt er in seinem Einsitzer-Sessel, den er zum Panoramafenster gedreht hatte, und starrt in die Nacht hinaus. Das Licht hatte er ausgelassen.

Kurz nach seinem Heimkommen hatte es zu regnen begonnen und seitdem nicht wieder aufgehört.

Als er Asano das erste Mal zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen hatte, hatte es ähnlich stark geregnet. Er erinnert sich daran, wie sie beide am Fenster gestanden hatten und Asano plötzlich Shinoharas Strähne genommen und gesagt hatte, dass er seinen Haarschnitt mag.

Automatisch fasst er sich an eben diese Strähne und ein kurzes Lächeln entlockt ihm diese Erinnerung. Doch schnell ist es wieder verschwunden und er verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust. Er muss gestehen, er kommt sich ein wenig wie ein trotziges Kind vor. Aber das ist völlig ungerechtfertigt, weil er nicht einmal wütend auf Asano ist.

Nein, er ist nur wütend auf sich selbst. Wenn er diesen Yamamoto nur viel früher geschnappt hätte, wäre Asano nicht einmal ansatzweise in seine Schusslinie geraten. In Tokyo gibt es in etwa 13 Millionen Menschen. Warum ausgerechnet er? Oder sollte Shinohara sich fragen, warum ausgerechnet diese Stadt? Dieses Land?

Wäre Shinohara in dem Moment, als Yamamoto am Boden lag, nicht so schwer verletzt gewesen, hätte er auf ihn eingeschlagen. Immer und immer wieder. Er hätte ihn am Kragen gepackt und in sein Gesicht gebrüllt: Warum?"

Und doch… Wäre Asano nicht ausgewählt worden, würde das Morden weitergehen. Und das auch nur, weil dieser Yamamoto sich in Asano verliebt hatte. Doch auch die Liebe zu ihm hat ihn nicht davon abgehalten, all diese schrecklichen Dinge mit ihm zu machen. Und es ist auch fragwürdig, ob es beabsichtigt war, dass Asano überlebt, obwohl der Mörder die Polizei benachrichtigte hatte.

Seit Jahren hat Shinohara mit solchen Menschen zu tun und noch immer bleiben ihm deren Gedankengänge verborgen.

Asano ist wirklich ein interessanter Mensch. Dass sich sogar ein Serienmörder in ihn verliebt.

 _„Ich wette, Sie haben schon viele Liebesgeständnisse bekommen, nicht wahr? Von wem am meisten, frage ich mich. Männern oder Frauen? Nach Ihrem Seminar schwirren viele Studentinnen um Sie herum."_

 _„Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran. Ich kann mir weitaus besseres vorstellen, als nach meiner Arbeit von schwärmenden halben Kindern umringt zu werden. Aber um Ihre Frage zu beantworten, es sind mehr Frauen. Männer sind bei Schwärmereien und Liebesgeständnissen zurückhaltender."_

 _„Aber sicherlich gab es auch Männer, die Ihnen ihre Liebe gestanden haben."_

 _„…ja."_

 _„Haha! Sie sind sicherlich der beneidenswerteste Mann auf der Welt."_

 _„Meinen Sie? Ich würde eher das Gegenteil behaupten."_

 _„Warum?"_

 _„Sie haben wirklich keine Vorstellungen davon, wie anstrengend das ist, oder?"_

 _„Äh…"_

 _„Stellen Sie es sich wirklich so toll vor, jedes Mal von einer fremden Frau nach einem Date oder einer gemeinsame Nacht gefragt zu werden, wenn Sie Ihre Wohnung verlassen? Ich bin daran gewöhnt, dass man mir nachsieht. Aber diese andauernden Angebote sind einfach nur anstrengend."_

 _„Nun ja, Sie sind nun mal ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Der Fluch der Schönheit. Und wenn es Männer gewesen wären? Hätten Sie dann die Angebote angenommen?"_

 _„Eventuell. Das kommt ganz drauf an."_

 _„Worauf?"_

 _„Nun, wenn ich schon jemanden habe, schlage ich die Angebote generell aus. Oder wenn man versucht mich mit einer plumpen Anmache rumzukriegen. Und natürlich auch dann, wenn der Mann nicht ganz meinen Idealen entspricht."_

 _„Sie meinen, wenn er hässlich wäre? Ist das nicht etwas oberflächlich?"_

 _„Finden Sie? Waren Ihre exakten Worte nicht: Ich fahre auf jedem Gleis, wenn dabei die Aussicht stimmt"?_

 _„…vergessen Sie, was ich sagte."_

Shinoharas Magen beginnt zu knurren. Er hat den ganzen Tag noch nichts gegessen. Die leichten Magenkrämpfe hatte er ignoriert.

Er erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und steuert die Küche an. Auf dem Nachhauseweg hatte Shinohara sich seine Leibspeise gekauft, fertige Tintenfischnudeln. Und wenn er schon dabei war, auch gleich noch eine Flasche Junmai – Reis-Sake – sein Lieblingsgetränk neben Canned Black Coffee.

Das ist wohl das einzige, was ihn für den Moment ein wenig aufmuntert.

Shinohara schaltet den Lichtschalter ein, nimmt die Plastiktüte von der Durchreiche seiner Küche und trägt sie hinüber zu seinem Couchtisch. Er packt die Lebensmittel aus und nimmt sich vor, erstmal einen kräftigen Schluck Sake zu nehmen. Er überlegt kurz, sich ein Glas zu holen, entscheidet sich dann aber anders und nimmt direkt einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Was soll's? In nächster Zeit könnte er sich mal öfter Sake gönnen…

Als Shinohara zu essen beginnt, wandert sein Blick durch seinen Wohnraum.

War diese Wohnung schon immer so groß?

 _„Haben Sie schon einmal darüber nachgedacht sich einen Vogel anzuschaffen?"_

 _„Einen Vogel?"_

 _„Ja. Einen Wellensittich zum Beispiel. Die sind sehr gesprächig. Obwohl ich ja eher finde, dass Sie wie ein Hunde-Typ aussehen."_

 _„Finden Sie? Das ist irgendwie witzig. Denn ich habe Angst vor Hunden."_

 _„Als Kind gebissen worden?"_

 _„Typisch Psychiater. Ihr wisst immer sofort Bescheid, nicht wahr?"_

 _„Das war ist kein Kunstwerk. Die meisten Ängste entwickeln sich in der Kindheit."_

 _„Haha! Dabei war das ein sehr kleiner Hund. Ich beneide die Menschen, die sich mit solchen Ängsten nicht herumplagen müssen. In der Nachbarschaft gibt es viele Hundebesitzer."_

 _„Nun, wenn sie keine Angst vor Hunden oder anderen Tieren haben, dann sind es eben andere Ängste. Es gibt keinen einzigen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der sich vor nichts fürchtet."_

 _„Ach ja? Tja, dann wüsste ich nur allzu gern, was Ihre Ängste sind."_

 _„…Gerontophobie."_

 _„Bitte was?"_

 _„Ich fürchte mich davor zu altern."_

 _„Oh… Aber haben wir nicht alle Angst vor dem Alter?"_

 _„Schon möglich. Aber den meisten Menschen ist das entweder nicht bewusst, egal, oder andere Ängste sind einfach übermächtiger. Mal davon abgesehen ist die Angst vor dem Tod viel größer als die vor dem Alter."_

 _„Und Sie haben keine Angst vor dem Tod?"_

 _„Nein. Sterben müssen wir alle mal."_

 _„Ebenso altern."_

 _„Ja. Aber im Alter passiert es oft, dass die eigene Beweglichkeit sehr oder gar ganz eingeschränkt wird. Dass man einfach nur noch dahinvegetiert. Und dann ist der Tod der letzte Gefallen, den man vom Leben bekommt."_

 _„Wow… Das ist ziemlich…deprimierend."_

 _„Das ist das Leben. Aber ist gibt Mittel und Wege, um es sich etwas zu versüßen."_

 _„Hehe. Ja, das ist wahr. Ich finde im Übrigen, dass Sie wie ein Katzentyp aussehen."_

 _„Tatsächlich? Nun, ich mag Katzen nicht sonderlich. Die sind viel zu eigensinnig."_

 _„Genau wie Sie."_

Shinohara stellt seine nur bis zur Hälfte gegessenen Tintenfischnudeln in den Kühlschrank. Ein letzter großer Schluck aus der Sake-Flasche und sie wird ebenfalls in den Kühlschrank verbannt.

Danach geht er zurück in den Wohnzimmerbereich, schließt die Gardinen und zieht sich nackt aus. Seine Klamotten lässt er einfach am Boden liegen. Was soll's?

Lange steht Shinohara unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl seiner Dusche. Er versucht seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken freizubekommen. Aber es will nicht so ganz funktionieren. Die letzten zwei Wochen waren die schlimmsten seines Lebens.

Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Seit wenigen Tagen fühlt er sich beobachtet. Auf der Straße passiert es häufiger, dass er sich umdreht, sich umsieht, aber nichts Auffälliges entdecken kann.

Könnte es sein, dass er durch die ganze Sache mit Yamamoto und Asano paranoid geworden ist?

Nun, ist das auch ein Wunder? Nach all den Mordfällen der ganzen Jahre war dieser Fall der…persönlichste.

Vielleicht sollte er sich ebenfalls einen Psychiater suchen.

 _„Ist alles in Ordnung, Shinohara?"_

 _„Ja. Ja, alles bestens."_

 _„Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mir nicht etwas sagen wollen? Sie sollten Ihre Gelegenheit nutzen, solange Sie einen Psychiater unter Ihrem Dach haben."_

 _„Haha! Ich werd's mir merken."_

Es ist weit nach ein Uhr und Shinohara liegt noch immer wach in seinem Bett, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und starrt an die Decke. Draußen prasselt der Regen gegen die Scheibe der Schlafzimmerfenster.

Er muss ständig daran denken, was Asano ihm zum Abschluss gesagt hatte. Dass er sich eine nette Frau suchen und eine Familie gründen soll.

Über eine Familiengründung wollte er eventuell Ende dreißig nachdenken. Aber als er Asano kennenlernte, war es für ihn undenkbar. Sicher, am Anfang war es auch für ihn nur eine Affäre. Aber auch wie viele Menschen vor ihm, konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er sich in Asano verliebt.

Der Fluch der Schönheit.

Shinohara liebte nicht nur den guten Sex mit ihm. Er unterhielt sich auch sehr gerne mit Asano.

Er ist ein sehr kluger Mann, obendrein wunderschön und sein ganzes Wesen ist wie ein tiefblauer Ozean, in dem man nur allzu gern eintaucht.

Aber da gibt es eine Sache, für die er Asano bemitleidet.

 _„Bist du noch wach?"_

 _„Ja."_

 _„Tut mir leid. Wenn du schlafen möchtest, dann bin ich still."_

 _„Was ist los?"_

 _„Na ja, ich ähm… Weißt du eigentlich, wie später dein Leben aussehen soll?"_

 _„…was meinst du damit?"_

 _„Nun… hast du dir schon mal überlegt, dir einen festen Partner zu suchen?"_

 _„Warum fragst du mich das? Ich hatte dir das schon mal erklärt."_

 _„Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nur… Ich finde den Gedanken traurig, dass du eines Tages diese Welt verlässt, ohne etwas zu hinterlassen."_

 _„Du meinst Kinder? Ich kann nicht mit Frauen schlafen. Und selbst wenn ich es tun würde, weil mein innerer Instinkt mir sagt, dass ich Erben zeugen soll, so würden diese Kinder lieblos gezeugt werden. Ich denke nicht, dass das der Sinn einer Familiengründung ist."_

 _„Haha… Ich hatte gedacht du würdest sagen, dass Kinder zu viel Verantwortung sind."_

 _„Eine Verantwortung von vielen, denen ich ohne schlechtes Gewissen aus dem Weg gehen kann. Ich gehöre eben zu den Menschen, die nie Kinder haben werden. Und ich fühle mich nicht schlecht damit."_

 _„Aber wenn du dir vorstellst, dass du alt bist und niemand da. Dass du allein stirbst."_

 _„…"_

 _„Mich würde das kaputtmachen."_

 _„Nun, du kannst mit Frauen schlafen. Und du hast noch viel Zeit die Richtige zu finden. Um mich musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Mein Leben ist gut so, wie es ist."_

 _„…"_

Shinohara schaut neben sich auf die leere Bettseite.

Du weißt überhaupt nicht, was gut für dich ist.

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

 _Shibata geht den leeren Gang entlang, Richtung Asanos Übergangswohnung im leerstehenden Gebäude der Polizeiwärter. In den Armen hält er die Papiere, die er von Herrn Kizaki erhalten hatte, um sie Asano zu bringen, damit dieser sie unterschreibt._

 _Shibata hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie jemanden wie Asano in so einer Bruchbude unterbringen mussten. Als er gesehen hatte, dass seine Wohnung nicht einmal einen Fernseher hat, schien er nicht begeistert._

 _Herr Asano scheint ein Mensch zu sein, der sehr an Luxus gewöhnt ist. Das tut Shibata dann doppelt leid. Doch nichtsdestotrotz bewahrt Asano seine Würde und geht nicht darauf ein. Er lächelte Shibata an und bedankte sich dafür, dass er sich so um ihn kümmert. Nein, er hatte sich dafür entschuldigt, dass er sich um ihn kümmern muss. Aber nichts täte Shibata lieber._

 _Er steht nun vor seiner Tür. Sein Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Wenn Asano nur in seiner Nähe ist, spielen seine Hormone verrückt. Aber wenn er mit ihm allein ist, und das ist er oft in letzter Zeit, schießt das Adrenalin durch seinen Körper und greift seinen Kreislauf an. Wenn er nicht vorsichtig ist, wird er noch zusammenklappen. Und das vor Asano! Wie peinlich… Er hatte sich schon einmal in seiner Anwesenheit erbrechen müssen._

 _Nein, so etwas darf nicht noch einmal passieren!_

 _Fast zu schüchtern klopft er an die Tür. Im Innern der Wohnung ist leises Wasserplätschern zu hören und kurz darauf nähren sich nackte Füße._

 _Oh nein… Hat Herr Asano gebadet? Wie erkläre ich ihm nur, dass ich ihn stören muss?_

 _Und dann öffnet sich die Tür. Shibata erstarrt sofort. Asano steht vor ihm, mit nichts anderem als ein Handtuch um seinen Hüften. An einigen Haarsträhnen sammelt sich das Wasser und fällt auf seine nackte, durchtrainierte Brust._

 _Shibata bekommt kein Ton heraus. Er versucht nicht auf den attraktiven Körper vor sich zu starren. Aber wenn er Asano ins Gesicht blickt, ist es auch nicht viel besser._

 _Warum nur muss dieser Mann so gutaussehend sein? Bevor Shibata Asano kennenlernte, hatte er sich niemals vorstellen können, dass es solch wunderschöne Menschen gibt._

 _„Was gibt es?", fragt Asano und Shibata findet endlich seine Stimme wieder, aber er ist so nervös, dass er ihre Lautstärke nicht richtig unter Kontrolle bekommt und viel zu laut Asano um Entschuldigung bittet._

 _„Verzeihung!" Er verbeugt sich vor dem Älteren und hält ihm die Papiere entgegen._

 _„Was ist das?"_

 _„Der Boss… äh…braucht hier Ihre Unterschrift. Bitte… Es tut mir leid…"_

 _„Kommen Sie doch rein…"_

 _„Nein!"_

 _Shibata verstummt augenblicklich. Die Dampframme in seiner Brust schmerzt fürchterlich und sein Gesicht brennt wie Feuer._

 _Jetzt nur nicht aufsehen!_

 _„Es ist…äh…schnell. Ich möchte nicht stören… Ich meine, mehr als ich es schon getan habe…"_

 _Asano schweigt. Diese Stille kommt Shibata wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Er will einfach nur weg, bevor der Verräter in seiner Hose sich noch zu erkennen gibt._

 _„Wie schade, dass Sie nicht herein kommen und mir ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten möchten. Hier ist es so einsam… Nun, dann muss ich Sie wohl zum Bleiben zwingen."_

 _Langsam hebt Shibata den Kopf, bleibt aber in der Haltung seiner Verbeugung. Er ist so verwirrt über Asanos Worten und dessen Ton._

 _Der Mann vor ihm lächelt ihn verführerisch an, während er seine Hand zu dem Handtuch um seine Hüften gleiten lässt, es lockert und es anschließend zu Boden fallen lässt._

 _Asanos Gemächt hat Shibata direkt vor seiner Nase. Automatisch schießt er hoch. Sein ganzer Körper brennt wie Feuer._

 _Erschrocken, verwirrt und aufs höchste erregt schaut er Asano an. Sein Blick ruht schließlich auf den Papieren, die Asano an sich genommen hatte. Doch dieser drückt sie gegen seine Brust und dreht Shibata den Rücken zu._

 _„Wenn Sie meine Unterschrift wollen, müssen Sie mir Gesellschaft leisten. Vergessen Sie nicht, dass Ihr Vorgesetzter keinen Ungehorsam duldet."_

 _Und mit diesen Worten geht Asano weiter in die Wohnung hinein und verschwindet hinter einer Ecke aus seinem Blickfeld._

 _Unbeweglich steht Shibata noch immer im Hausflur. Immer wieder muss er einen gewaltigen Kloß hinunterschlucken und sich fragen, ob das alles echt ist._

 _War das…ein eindeutiges Angebot? Von IHM? Unmöglich… Wie könnte jemand wie Asano jemanden wie Shibata…_

 _Auf dem Weg hierher muss ich einen Autounfall gehabt haben und liege nun im Koma. Das ist die einzige Erklärung._

 _Nun, wenn es nur ein Traum ist, warum es dann nicht ausnutzen? Nur leider ist Shibata in seinen Träumen genauso schüchtern, wie in der Realität…_

 _Er gewinnt das Gefühl in seinen Beinen wieder und setzt nun einen Fuß in die Wohnung. Erst jetzt bemerkt er, wie stark er am Körper zittert._

 _Nur sehr langsam folgt er den nassen Fußspuren bis hin zum Schlafzimmer. Dort findet er Asano auf dem Bett vor. Er präsentiert sich Shibata._

 _„H-herr Asano?"_

 _„Kommen Sie rein, Shibata. Sie lassen ja ganz schön auf sich warten."_

 _Shibata betritt den Raum nun ganz und versucht ganz woanders hinzuschauen._

 _„H-herr Asano, was machen Sie da?"_

 _„Wonach sieht es denn aus?"_

 _Shibata schweigt darauf. Ja, wonach sieht es aus? Es sieht danach aus, als wolle Asano ihn verführen. Aber das kann einfach nicht sein. Asano könnte jeden haben und ausgerechnet auf Shibata soll seine Wahl gefallen sein? Er, Shibata, das halbe Kind?_

 _Er muss wohl wirklich im Koma liegen…_

 _Ein leises Lachen aus Asanos Richtung lässt Shibata aufblicken. Dieser steht vom Bett auf und kommt auf ihn zu. Shibata weicht zurück. Asanos Bewegungen sind so elegant, während Shibata selbst ständig über seine Füße stolpert und auch noch mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand hinter sich schlägt. Wieder ein leises Lachen._

 _„Warum weichen Sie vor mir zurück? Haben Sie Angst vor mir, Shibata?"_

 _„N-nein…"_

 _„Dann bin ich Ihnen vielleicht unangenehm?"_

 _Shibata schüttelt hektisch den Kopf. „Nein! Nein… Ganz im Gegenteil…"_

 _„Verstehe. Dann sind Sie wohl einfach nur schüchtern." Nun steht Asano direkt vor ihm. Seine Arme stützt er rechts und links von Shibata ab._

 _In der Falle!_

 _Er kommt mit seinem Gesicht ganz nahe an seines. Der Geruch von wohlriechender Seife steigt ihm in die Nase und lässt ihn beinahe durchdrehen._

 _„Shibata, ich weiß schon lange, dass du mich begehrst."_

 _„…!"_

 _Woherweißerdashatermichebengedutztwassollichnurtun?_

 _Shibata sieht nur das Lächeln auf Asanos Gesicht._

 _„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich merke das nicht? Ich merke nicht, wie du mir nachsiehst? Wie du mich ansiehst? Dein Verhalten mir gegenüber spricht Bände. Deine erröteten Wangen und dein Herz, das ich meterweit schlagen hören kann. Du bist sehr leicht durchschaubar, Yuuta."_

 _„…"_

 _„Es ehrt mich, dass jemand wie du großes Interesse an mir zeigt. Denn anders als die anderen sehe ich dich nicht als Kind." Asanos rechte Hand gleitet Shibatas Körper hinab und legt sich auf seine Mitte._

 _„Hnng!"_

 _„Du bist ein richtiger Mann. Darauf stehe ich."_

 _Kann es in diesem Zimmer eigentlich noch heißer werden?_

 _Plötzlich beugt sich Asano zu ihm runter und legt ihm seine Lippe auf die seine._

 _Abermals erstarrt Shibata. Ein innerer Konflikt tobt in ihm._

 _Nun steh nicht da wie eine Salzsäule!_

 _Ich kann nicht…_

 _Natürlich kannst du! Er will, dass du es ihm ordentlich besorgst. Also gib es ihm!_

 _Nein, Sex ohne Liebe ist nicht meine Art…_

 _Sex ohne Liebe? Ist das dein Ernst? Du hattest noch nie Sex und jetzt hast du die Gelegenheit! Und es ist ja nicht nur irgendein Mann._

 _Stimmt… Es ist Asano…_

 _Und weißt du denn nicht, dass Liebe während des Sex' entsteht? Streng dich einfach an und er wird sich auch in dich verlieben._

 _Kann das wirklich funktionieren?_

 _Du wirst es nie herausfinden, wenn du ihn nicht flachlegst. Und tu nicht immer so, als würdest du es nicht wollen. Du bist ein Kerl! Also verhalte dich nicht immer wie ein Kind! Kein Wunder, dass dich alle für eines halten._

 _Stimmt… Nur Asano sieht mich als Mann… Ich denke, ich sollte es wirklich tun._

 _Wundert mich, dass du immer noch denken kannst, wo doch dein Blut schon seit Minuten deinen kleinen Soldaten stramm stehen lässt._

 _Bevor Shibata zurückküssen kann, lässt Asano wieder von ihm ab. Ob er nun enttäuscht von ihm ist?_

 _„Mir scheint, dass du erst noch warm werden musst, Yuuta."_

 _Shibata nimmt seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, legt eine Hand auf Asanos Hinterkopf und drückt seinen Kopf zu ihm hinunter, um ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu geben. Er hat zwar keine Ahnung, wie genau so etwas funktioniert, aber seine Triebe werden ihn da schon führen._

 _Er hat das Gefühl, als wolle Asano bei diesem Zungenkampf unterliegen, dominiert werden, aber Shibata ist so unschuldig und ahnungslos wie ein…Kind…_

 _Er spürt, wie Asano beide Hände auf seine Wangen legt und schließlich den Kuss unterbricht._

 _Jetzt muss er aber enttäuscht sein. Doch der Mann vor ihm hat noch immer sein Lächeln auf den Lippen und spricht mit verständnisvoller Stimme._

 _„Dein erstes Mal?"_

 _Shibata ist nur zu einem Nicken imstande._

 _„Verstehe. Ich vertraue dennoch darauf, dass du mich angemessen befriedigen wirst."_

 _Asano legt sich zurück aufs Bett und sieht Shibata erwartungsvoll an._

 _„Willst du dich nicht endlich ausziehen? Oder soll ich dir auch dabei behilflich sein?"_

 _Shibata schüttelt den Kopf. Natürlich schafft er das allein. Er ist kein Kind mehr…_

 _Er beginnt seine Krawatte zu lockern. Ein bisschen bereut er das. Er ist nicht sehr talentiert darin eine Krawatte zu binden. Seine Mutter muss ihm immer dabei helfen._

 _Der Boss sieht nicht danach aus, aber er legt viel Wert darauf, dass seine Mitarbeiter gut gekleidet sind. Und allein die Krawatte macht schon viel aus._

 _Er streift sich seine Anzugjacke ab und lässt sie zu Boden gleiten. Seine Hände zittern, als Shibata sich die Hose aufknöpft und sie hinab zu seinen Fußknöcheln rutschen lässt. Die Schuhe hätte er vielleicht zuerst ausziehen sollen._

 _Ein leises Lachen aus Richtung des Bettes._

 _Mit hochrotem Kopf beugt sich Shibata runter, um die Schuhe aufzubinden. Er streift sie ab und schlüpft aus der Hose, unter der seine viel zu enge Unterhose liegt. Viel zu gerne würde er sich zur Wand drehen, damit Asano nicht die Beule sieht, aber er schämt sich ebenso dafür, ihm sein nacktes Gesäß zu zeigen, beim Runterziehen seiner Unterhose._

 _„Es gibt nichts, was ich nicht schon an einem Mann kenne", sagt Asano plötzlich. Überrascht schaut Shibata zu ihm hinüber und bemerkt erst dann, dass er gezögert hatte._

 _Der Mann scheint auch noch Gedanken lesen zu können. Oder ist Shibata wirklich so durchschaubar?_

 _Endlich hat er es geschafft und steht nun nackt und unsicher vor dem Bett. Mit der rechten Hand hält er sich den linken Arm. Den Blickkontakt mit Asano meidet er._

 _„Willst du nicht zu mir ins Bett kommen?"_

 _Asano hat sehr viel Geduld mit ihm._

 _„…"_

 _„Nun, dann muss ich wohl wieder etwas nachhelfen."_

 _Asano hatte die ganze Zeit auf dem Rücken gelegen. Nun dreht er sich auf den Bauch und stützt sich dabei mit den Knien auf. Das einzige, was Shibata noch im Blick hat, ist das wohlgeformte Gesäß seines Gegenübers._

 _Wenn er bis hierher noch unsicher war, dass Asano wirklich mit ihm schlafen will, so räumt diese eindeutige Einladung alles aus dem Weg. Doch wieder ist er wie gelähmt._

 _„Lass mich nicht betteln", bittet die vor Erregung raue Stimme._

 _Nun beginnt Asano langsam seine Grenze zur Ungeduld zu erreichen und plötzlich geht alles wie von allein. Shibata steigt zu ihm ins Bett und positioniert sich hinter ihm. Dabei fühlt er sich stark und selbstsicher. Woher kommt das nur auf einmal? Vielleicht ist es der Gedanke, dass Shibata Asano dieses Mal enttäuschen könnte und das will er auf gar keinen Fall. Und wenn es Shibata ist, der ihm in diesem Moment sein tiefstes Verlangen befriedigen kann, so wird er es tun und genießen. Sollte es auch das einzige Mal sein…_

 _Als er in ihn eindringt, geht es ganz einfach. Es scheint fast, als wären sie beide schon öfter eins geworden._

 _„Yuuta…"_

 _„J-ja?"_

 _Asano dreht seinen Kopf zu ihm. „Du kannst mich Katsuya nennen."_

 _Ob es daran liegt, weil Asano ihm seinen Vornamen anbietet oder weil Shibata gerade die höchsten aller Glücksgefühle verspürt, rutscht ihm plötzlich ein „ Ich liebe dich" heraus._

 _Er erstarrt. Doch Asano lächelt nur darüber. „Ist das so? Nun, dann wünsche ich mir von dir, dass du all deine Gefühle in deine Bewegungen steckst. Denn das ist, was ich liebe."_

 _Shibata zögert einen Moment, doch dann stößt er zu, und das ziemlich kräftig. Asano stöhnt laut auf._

 _Normalerweise würde er jetzt stoppen und fragen, ob alles okay ist. Aber er macht weiter._

 _Nach nur wenigen Stößen spürt er Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn. Er hatte sich sein erstes Mal immer ganz anders vorgestellt. Zuerst hätte er Asano zum Essen eingeladen, in ein luxuriöses Restaurant, welches würdig genug für ihn gewesen wäre (gibt es so eins überhaupt?)._

 _Dann hätte er ihn zum Tanzen ausgeführt (welchen Tanzstil bevorzugt Asano?). Oder ins Kino (was schaut er für Filme?)._

 _Und dann in Shibatas Wohnung (seine eigene Wohnung!) würden sie sich langsam näher kommen. Ob Asano ebenfalls so eine romantische Ader besitzt? Diese Situation hier lässt es jedenfalls nicht vermuten. Aber es wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, um ihn viele persönliche Fragen zu stellen, die Shibata schon immer über ihn wissen wollte. Jedoch wird Asano nicht gewillt sein ihm Antworten zu geben, wenn er ihn nicht liebt. Shibata will nicht, dass es nur eine einmalige Sache zwischen ihnen ist, also muss er sich anstrengen!_

 _Asano stöhnt abermals laut auf. Ihm scheint es sehr zu gefallen. Shibata scheint alles richtig zu machen._

 _Ein unbekanntes Gefühl von Stolz übermannt ihn und seine Stöße werden noch stärker. Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass es noch härter geht. Er kann sein eigenes Keuchen und Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten und lässt sich einfach gehen._

 _Er beugt sich weit über Asano und schlingt seinen rechten Arm um dessen Brust. Er spürt sein wildes Herz unter seiner Handfläche._

 _Ihre verschwitzte Haut klebt aneinander und der Begriff „eins werden" bekommt noch einmal eine andere Bedeutung._

 _Der Orgasmus ist schon sehr nahe. Das kann nicht sein. Nicht jetzt schon… Aber er wird, während er sich in Asano ergießen wird, den Gedanken genießen, dass er endlich dem Mann näherkommen durfte, zu dem er seit der ersten Sekunde aufgesehen hatte. Den er angebetet hatte._

 _Das hier ist ein vollkommen anderes Gefühl, als in den Momenten, in denen Shibata in seinem Bett lag und während der Masturbation an Herr Asano…an Katsuya dachte._

Sein Herz schmerzt, als es wie eine Dampframme gegen seinen Brust schlägt. Ein letztes Keuchen entweicht seinem Mund, der Schweiß steht ihm auf der Stirn.

Bewegungslos starrt Shibata an die Decke und versucht seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es ist noch dunkel draußen.

Nur sehr langsam wird ihm klar, dass es nur ein Traum war. Er liegt also nicht im Koma, sondern nur in seinem Bett. Er erinnert sich, dass er recht spät schlafen gegangen war. Und auch im Bett hat er noch lange über Asano nachgedacht.

In seinen Boxershorts spürt er plötzlich eine unangenehme Nässe. Mit schreck geweiteten Augen schaltet er das Licht seiner Nachttischlampe an, setzt sich auf und betrachtet sich das Malheur.

Nicht schon wieder…

Eigentlich hatte Shibata gedacht, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert. Nachdem er, Shinohara und Iwamoto Asanos Plan ausgeführt hatten, hatte Shibata keinen feuchten Traum mehr gehabt. Sein schlechtes Gewissen hatte einfach zu schwer gewogen. Und Asano wird er auch nie mehr wiedersehen. Warum also jetzt? Warum überhaupt noch?

Ich schätze, solange meine Gefühle für Herrn Asano da sind, wird mein Körper mich noch oft quälen…

Plötzlich geht das Licht im Wohnungsflur an. Das helle Licht dringt unter Shibatas Zimmertür durch und Schritte nähern sich. Die Tür geht auf und seine Mutter steht im Türrahmen.

Erschrocken zieht er seine Hände unter seiner Bettdecke hervor.

„Mama!"

„Yuuta, mein Liebling. Ist alles okay? Ich habe dich stöhnen hören. Ich dachte, du hättest Schmerzen."

Das Blut schießt ihm in den Kopf. „I-ich habe keine Schmerzen. Ich hatte nur…einen Alptraum."

„Mein armer Junge. Kann ich dir etwas bringen? Du hattest vor dem Schlafengehen deine abendliche warme Milch nicht. Kein Wunder, dass du Alpträume hast."

„Ich brauche keine Milch, Mama. Könntest du bitte wieder die Tür schließen, mir geht es gut."

Shibata presst seine Beine fest aneinander.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Bitte geh! Und wenn du das nächste Mal nach mir sehen musst, dann klopfe bitte vorher an. Darum hab ich dich schon so oft gebeten."

„Tut mir leid, mein Schatz. Schlaf gut."

„Ja, gute Nacht."

Endlich ist sie wieder weg und das Licht auf dem Flur aus.

Shibata fällt zurück in sein Kissen und atmet einmal tief ein und aus. Bevor er überhaupt daran denken kann weiterzuschlafen, muss er sich vorerst sauber machen und sich dabei fragen, ob es nun nicht langsam an der Zeit wäre, aus der elterlichen Wohnung auszuziehen. Er ist 21 und hat viel zu wenig Privatsphäre.

Doch wie soll er das nur seiner Mutter beibringen?

Die Probleme reißen einfach nicht ab...

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

Es ist bereits 3 Uhr durch und Asano findet einfach keinen Schlaf. Wie könnte er auch schlafen, wo doch David nur ein paar Meter weiter auf seiner Couch liegt?

Obwohl er ihn seit einigen Stunden bei sich hat, kann er nur schwer glauben, dass er tatsächlich hier ist. Und er kann auch gar nicht sagen, ob er sich darüber freut.

Es ist einfach zu lange her…

David ist bereits der zweite, den Asano den Zutritt in seine Wohnung gewährt hat.

 _„Ich wüsste nur allzu gern, wie Sie wohnen. Ich wette, Sie leben in einer Villa."_

 _„Ich kann Ihnen nur so viel sagen, dass es keine Villa ist. Ich lebe in einer ganz normalen Wohnung. Genau wie Sie."_

 _„Das kann ich nicht glauben. Vielleicht laden Sie mich irgendwann zu sich ein? Immer nur mein Bett wird doch langweilig."_

 _„Eines müssen Sie wissen, Herr Shinohara. Ich nehme meine Bettbekanntschaften nie mit zu mir nach Hause."_

 _„Und Sie müssen wissen, dass ich als Polizist Zugriff auf jegliche Daten aller Personen dieser Stadt habe. Ich könnte in null Komma nichts Ihre Adresse herausfinden und Ihnen einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten."_

 _„Hahaha… Na gut. Sie haben gewonnen. Ausnahmsweise. Aber nur, weil ich Überraschungen nicht ausstehen kann."_

 _„Oh Buddha… Sagten Sie nicht, dass Sie in einer normalen Wohnung leben?"_

 _„Das ist doch eine normale Wohnung. Vielleicht ein bisschen größer als andere."_

 _„Ein bisschen? Das hier ist ein wahrer Palast. Da würde selbst der Kaiser Augen machen."_

 _„Sie übertreiben."_

 _„Sie untertreiben. Diese Einrichtung… Und all diese wertvollen Elektrogeräte. Unbezahlbare Gemälde und Vasen. Sie wollen wohl wirklich nicht auf Luxus verzichten, was?"_

 _„Das ist richtig. Warum sollte ich auch? In meiner Jugend musste ich auf vieles verzichten. Es gab sogar mal eine Zeit, in der ich hungern musste…"_

 _„…"_

 _„Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass das niemals mehr passieren darf."_

 _„Und da haben Sie sich vorgenommen Psychiater zu werden?"_

 _„Es gibt viele Berufe, in denen man viel Geld verdienen kann. Aber der Psychiater war am interessantesten."_

 _„Ich denke, ich wäre auch wie geschaffen für diesen Job."_

 _„Ach wirklich?"_

 _„Oh ja. Ich muss Sie nur ansehen und ich weiß genau, was für eine Art Junge Sie waren."_

 _„Ich lasse mich nicht gerne analysieren. Aber bitte, versuchen Sie es."_

 _„Ich denke, Sie waren ein Einserschüler. Sehr still und zurückgezogen, in sich gekehrt. Sie hatten nur sehr wenige Freunde, bis gar keine. Wurden vielleicht auch in der Schule gemoppt."_

 _„…"_

 _„Ihre Eltern waren nur sehr wenig für Sie da. Vielleicht haben Sie auch in einem Heim gelebt. Sie mussten schnell erwachsen werden. In jeder Lebenssituation haben Sie jegliche Hilfe abgewiesen. Und ich glaube, dass Ihnen schon sehr früh bewusst geworden war, dass Sie homosexuell sind, es aber gut verbergen konnten."_

 _„…interessant."_

 _„Und? Lag ich mit allem richtig?"_

 _„Nein, nicht mit allem."_

 _„Was war falsch?"_

 _„Das werde ich Ihnen garantiert nicht verraten. Doch nun bin ich dran."_

 _„Fein."_

 _„Sie waren ein eher durchschnittlicher Schüler. Einser hatten Sie vermutlich nur im Sport. Sie waren von lauter Natur und sehr offen, ehrlich und aufrichtig, weswegen Sie viele Freunde hatten und insbesondere bei Mädchen sehr gefragt waren. Sie haben sich für die Schwächeren eingesetzt. Aber ich vermute, dass Sie hin und wieder auch Mist gebaut haben."_

 _„…!"_

 _„Sie haben viel Liebe von Ihrer Mutter bekommen. Sie hat Ihnen viel Freiheit gegeben und Sie bei allem unterstützt, weswegen Sie sich eigenständig entwickeln und Ihren Weg für das zukünftige Leben gehen konnten. Sie haben oft Hilfe angenommen, und genauso oft haben Sie Ihre Hilfe angeboten. Ein Geben und Nehmen. Vermutlich haben Sie früher nach diesem Lebensmotto gelebt, aber ablegten, nachdem Sie Polizist wurden. Denn bei der Polizei heißt es nur: geben. Und das ist das, was Sie immer am besten konnten."_

 _„…"_

 _„Und? Lag ich mit allem richtig?"_

 _„Sie sind ein Profi. Das ist nicht fair."_

 _„Haha… Das kommt davon, wenn Sie sich mit mir messen wollen. Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt, Herr Shinohara."_

 _„Ja…"_

 _„Wollen Sie sich weiter umsehen?"_

 _„Selbstverständlich. Ich vermute, das Schlafzimmer ist oben?"_

Als Asano bemerkt, dass sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte, löscht er es sofort aus.

Shinohara war von Anfang an nur eine gewöhnliche Affäre wie viele andere vor ihm auch. Er muss jedoch zugeben, dass er geplant hatte länger bei ihm zu bleiben, als bei den anderen. Shinohara konnte er nicht mit den anderen vergleichen. Er war etwas Besonderes. Doch nach seinem Martyrium konnte er einfach nicht länger bei ihm bleiben. Shinohara muss das verstehen. Er konnte Asano doch selbst kaum in die Augen schauen, ohne daran denken zu müssen, was er ihm antun musste. Und das nur, weil Asano selbst es so gewollte hatte. Und dabei zählt nicht die Tatsache, dass das getan werden musste, weil er sich nicht mehr an Yamamotos Gesicht erinnern konnte. Das, was sie am meisten brauchten…

Auf der Wendeltreppe im Flur des oberen Wohnraumes sind leise Geräusche zu hören.

Asano bewegt sich nicht. Er weiß genau, wer sein Schlafzimmer aufsucht und warum, aber Verständnis hat er dafür nicht.

„Katsuya, bist du noch wach?"

„Leg dich wieder schlafen."

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Wenn dir die Couch zu unbequem ist, musst du da durch."

„Du weißt, warum ich nicht schlafen kann. Aus demselben Grund bist vermutlich auch du noch wach."

„Ich lasse dich nicht in mein Bett."

„Ich will…nur in deiner Nähe sein…"

„…"

„Wir waren so lange getrennt."

„Wir haben uns mit dem Wissen getrennt, dass wir uns nie wiedersehen. Du solltest eigentlich nicht hier sein."

„Ich habe…schon einmal daran gedacht mich umzubringen."

Bitte sag das nicht.

„Ich werde dich nicht unter Druck setzen indem ich sage, dass ich mir etwas antun werde, solltest du mich abweisen, aber du würdest mir Mut und Kraft für einen Neuanfang geben."

Brauche ich vielleicht auch einen Neuanfang? Vielleicht könnte ich dann endlich aufhören über Shinohara und Yamamoto zu denken.

Asano setzt sich langsam auf. David steht im Türrahmen. Seine Silhouette ist ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Er stützt sich mit der einen Hälfte seines Körpers am Rahmen ab. Auf Asano macht er den Anschein, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen.

Wieso nur schmerzt es ihn so zu sehen? Eigentlich sollte er ihm egal sein. Ihre Zeit ist schon lange vorbei. Und doch…

Er erinnert sich wieder an die Narbe auf seinem Handrücken.

„Ich lasse dich nur herein, wenn du mir erzählst, was dir widerfahren ist."

„…"

David starrt zu Boden. Er macht den Eindruck, als sei ihm das im höchsten Maße unangenehm.

Könnte es sein… Es ist nur eine Ahnung, aber musstest auch du ein Martyrium wie meines durchstehen? Wenn dem so ist, dann bleibt auch mir nichts anderes übrig, als dir von meiner Hölle zu erzählen.

David schweigt noch immer. Um ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen, muss Asano etwas aussprechen, von dem er sich noch immer unsicher ist.

„…ich liebe dich."

David reagiert sofort darauf. Er stürmt auf Asano zu und packt ihn an den Schultern.

„Ist das wirklich wahr?"

„…ich…bin noch recht unsicher. Aber ich bitte dich mir ein wenig Zeit zu lassen."

„Ich gebe dir alle Zeit dieser Welt! Das ist selbstredend."

„Gut, dafür möchte ich jetzt, dass du mir erzählst, was dir zugestoßen ist."

„…es ist sehr unschön. Ich möchte nicht einmal daran denken."

„David, sollten wir wieder…zusammenkommen, will ich nicht, dass etwas zwischen uns steht. Du musst es mir so oder so sagen."

„…"

Asano legt seine rechte Hand auf die leere Bettseite neben sich. „Leg dich hin und erzähl mir alles."

Ein Nicken. David geht um das Bett herum und legt sich so vorsichtig ins Bett, als habe er die Sorge, es könnte unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrechen.

Asano legt sich zurück ins Kissen. Seine Augen haben sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Davids Blick scheint traurig und müde.

Unter der Bettdecke sucht David nach seiner Hand. Nach kurzem Zögern schiebt er sie zu ihm hin und er nimmt sie fest in seine. Seine Hände sind noch genauso warm und kräftig wie früher.

„Wenn du fertig bist, muss ich dir auch etwas erzählen."


	3. Wir sind eine Familie

Einige Tage sind nun vergangen, seit Asano zusammen mit diesem Krause das Polizeirevier verlassen hatte. Seitdem hatte Shinohara nichts mehr von ihm gehört.  
Zu oft hatte er daran gedacht, einfach bei ihm aufzukreuzen und nach ihm zu sehen. Natürlich würde das Asano nicht gefallen. Und bisher hatte Shinohara seinen Wunsch auch akzeptiert, ihn nicht mehr sehen zu wollen. Aber je mehr Zeit vergeht, desto schwieriger wird es. Er spürt selbst, wie unruhig er in letzter Zeit geworden war. Wenn er steht, wippt er ständig mit dem Fuß. Beim Sitzen wippt er mit dem ganzen Bein. Auf seinem Schreibtisch im Revier liegen seine Kugelschreiber quer auf der Tischplatte, statt im Stifthalter zu stehen, wie sonst immer. Es muss immer sofort einer zum Spielen griffbereit sein, ohne dass er seine Hände von der Tischplatte wegbewegen muss.  
Aber das ist nicht alles. Sein Inneres wie Äußeres ist angespannt, was Shinohara schlechte Laune bereitet. Oft wird er von seinen Kollegen auf seinen Gemütszustand angesprochen.  
Eigentlich versucht er das alles vor ihnen zu verbergen. Aber scheinbar sind es seine Augen, die ihn verraten.  
Sie sagen, sein Blick sei eindringlich.  
 _Ich muss mich wirklich zusammennehmen._

Shinohara sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und starrt seinen PC leer an, während er sein rechtes Bein wild auf- und abwippt. Er ist oftmals so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das gar nicht mehr bemerkt.  
Zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger dreht er einen Kugelschreiber hin und her.  
Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, seinen langweiligen Alltag wieder aufzunehmen, den Asano seit dem Tag ihres Kennenlernens so aufregend gemacht hatte.  
Sicher, auch Shinohara hatte hin und wieder verschiedene Affären. Nichts Besonderes. Es fiel ihm nie schwer, sich nicht zu verlieben. Aber was sollen diese Vergleiche? Asano ist einfach nicht wie sie. Er ist nicht einfach wie irgendwer irgendwo auf dieser Welt. Er ist etwas Einzigartiges.  
Sein Äußeres ist wie ein perfekter Diamant, der mehr Lichter in sich brechen kann, als es überhaupt möglich wäre. Sein Herz ist ein Rubin, wertvoller noch als Gold. Und seine Seele ist ein Saphir, so blau und geheimnisvoll, wie die Tiefen des Meeres…

Als Shinohara bewusst wird, was er da denkt, lässt er den Kugelschreiber fallen und packt sich an den Kopf.  
 _Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Kenji! So einen Blödsinn zu denken… Wenn Asano das hören würde, würde er dich auslachen._  
Langsam lässt er die Arme wieder sinken, ein trauriges Lächeln erscheint auf seinem Gesicht, als er sich berichtigt.  
 _Nein, lachen würde er nicht. Er würde mich mit hocherhobener Braue anschauen und dann fragen, ob ich ihm etwas zu sagen hätte._  
„Haha…. Ausgerechnet jetzt entdecke ich meine poetische Ader."  
 _Ich muss mich einfach dazu zwingen, nicht mehr an ihn zu denken. Irgendwann wird es wieder so wie früher sein, bevor ich ihm begegnete. Ich wünschte nur, ich wüsste nicht, wo er wohnt. Zu sehr juckt es mich einfach zu seiner Wohnung zu fahren… Das ist wohl auch einer der Gründe, warum er nie jemanden mit zu sich nach Hause nimmt. Derjenige könnte nach einer Betttrennung immer wieder vor seiner Tür stehen. Ihn stalken. So etwas würde ich niemals tun…_  
Shinohara hatte seinen Kugelschreiber geistesabwesend wieder aufgenommen und wirbelt ihn zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Herr Shinohara?" Shibata.  
„Hm?"  
Er sieht nicht auf, als er seinen Namen hört.  
„Herr Kizaki verlangt nach Ihnen."  
„…um was geht es?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht."

Für einen ganzen Moment regt Shinohara sich nicht. Aus seinem Augenwinkel heraus kann er erkennen, dass Shibata leicht nervös wird. Kizaki hat es nicht gern, wenn man ihn warten lässt. Das war das Erste, was Shibata als Neuling hier gelernt hatte.  
Bevor der arme Bengel wieder was hinter die Ohren bekommt, rafft Shinohara sich auf. Shibata macht ihm sofort Platz und es geht den Gang hinunter, vorbei an den geschäftigen Hauptraum und hinein in die stille Ecke, in der Kizaki sein Büro hat.  
Er klopft an die geschlossene Tür und betritt den Raum erst, als die tiefe, raue Stimme ihn hereinbittet.  
„Shinohara, setzten Sie sich."  
„Was gibt es, Chef?"  
Er lässt sich halbherzig auf den Stuhl vor Kizakis Schreibtisch fallen.  
Das Zimmer ist von Zigarettendunst eingehüllt. Eigentlich kennt Shinohara das nicht anders. Kizaki raucht reichlich viel. Aber heute geht ihm das ganz schön auf die Nerven. Und das nicht nur, weil er selber Nichtraucher ist.  
Er verschränkt demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Gibt es etwas?", fragt Kizaki mit hocherhobener Braue.  
„Nein", antwortet Shinohara kurz angebunden.  
So viel dazu seinen Gemütszustand vor anderen zu verbergen…  
„Gut. Ich möchte, dass Sie dieses Schreiben Asano vorbeibringen."  
Shinoharas Herz spielt Bongo. Eine gewaltige Hitzewelle durchströmt seinen Körper, als er mit geweiteten Augen auf das Papier hinabsieht, das Kizaki ihm hinschiebt.  
„W-was…?"  
„Sie sollen dieses Schreiben Asano bringen."  
„Etwa persönlich?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Das sagte ich doch eben."  
„Normalerweise ist Shibata doch für die Botengänge zuständig."  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit Ihnen, Shinohara? Sie haben sich doch immer gut mit Asano verstanden. Also sollte das auch kein Problem für Sie sein."

„Jetzt nehmen Sie das Schreiben und bringen es ihm. Es ist eilig."  
„Warum?"  
„Herr Asano wird heute noch das Land verlassen."

„Ich habe eben mit ihm telefoniert. Er erwartet Sie bereits."  
Shinoharas Herzschlag dröhnt schmerzhaft in seinen Ohren, als er das Stück Papier an sich nimmt und Kizakis Büro verlässt.  
Wie unter Hypnose läuft er den Weg zurück in sein Büro, schnappt sich seine Jacke und verlässt das Polizeirevier. Einige seiner Kollegen müssen ihm scharf ausweichen.  
Er setzt sich in sein Auto. Das Stück Papier lässt er achtlos auf den Beifahrersitz flattern und startet den Wagen.

Fast zu schnell fährt er durch die Straßen, die Gedanken wieder ganz auf Asano konzentriert, obwohl er sich noch vor wenigen Minuten gesagt hatte, dass er keinen einzigen Gedanken mehr an ihn verschwenden will. Und dann muss ausgerechnet er ihm diesen Wisch geben, anstatt das Kizaki ihn ins Revier bittet. Andererseits kann er auch verstehen, warum Asano nicht mehr dorthin kommen will.

 _-„Herr Asano wird heute noch das Land verlassen."-_

 _Du willst also wirklich zurück nach Amerika… Das ist doch nur wegen diesem Amerikaner, nicht wahr?_

 _„Sie müssen akzeptieren, dass dies für mich eine rein sexuelle Beziehung ist. Ich habe kein Interesse an Verpflichtungen. Hatte ich nie und werde ich nie haben. Sätze wie Ich liebe dich sind mir gegenüber Verschwendung, seien Sie sich dessen sicher.""_  
 _„Mist. Und das, noch bevor ich überhaupt den Mund aufgemacht habe."_  
 _„Messen Sie dem Umstand, dass wir miteinander schlafen, keine Bedeutung zu. Wir sind einfach nur zwei Menschen, die für eine Weile ihren Stress vergessen wollen."_  
 _„Na, Sie scheinen ja das zu sein, wovon die meisten Männer träumen: Ein Sexualpartner, der keine Ansprüche stellt. Ich frage mich, ob…"_  
 _„Ob mein Bedürfnis nach Sex ohne eine weitere emotionale Bindung auf einen Mangel an Selbstbewusstsein hindeutet?"_  
 _„Nun, das ist, was uns die Gesellschaft sagt: Menschen, die nur an Sex interessiert sind, haben einen Knacks. Sex ist für sie nur eine Ersatzhandlung für etwas anderes."_  
 _„Alles, was wir im Leben tun, ist eine Art Ersatzhandlung. Sie mögen denken, ich hätte Probleme mit meinem Ego und würde in Männern nach etwas suchen, das ich befriedigen kann…. Dabei ist mein Ego ausgeprägt genug, dass ich von den Männern, die ich mir aussuche, erwarte, dass sie mich befriedigen. Ich bin selbstsicher genug, mich nicht darum zu scheren, wie das auf andere wirken mag, solange ich bekomme, was ich will."_  
 _„Und trotzdem wollen Sie nie mehr als den Sex, selbst wenn es Ihnen zu Füßen gelegt wird?"_  
 _„Ich kann auf Extragepäck gerne verzichten. Ich muss mich mit keiner Beziehung belasten, um glücklich zu sein. Da gibt es gar nichts weiter zu diskutieren."_

 _Als ich dich fragte, ob du wirklich nur den Sex willst, hattest du diesen Ausdruck auf deinem Gesicht, den du aber schnell hast wieder verschwinden lassen. Dieser kurze Gesichtsausdruck hatte mir dein Herz geöffnet und ich konnte sehen, dass dich etwas quälte. Damals konnte ich mir das nicht erklären, aber jetzt ist es mir klar. Und als du mir sagtest, dass du kein ich liebe dichkeinen Wert legtest. Und dann, dass Sex eine Ersatzhandlung sein soll. Nun, der Sex mit mir war für dich eine Ersatzhandlung. Genauso wie bei all deinen anderen Affären. Und warum? Nur wegen diesem Amerikaner. Natürlich willst du, dass du liebst und zurückgeliebt wirst! Natürlich willst du, dass man dir sagt, dass man dich liebt! Und natürlich ist jeder Sex eine Ersatzhandlung für dich, wenn es nicht mit deinem Amerikaner ist! Du hast immer so getan, als wären dir all diese Dinge egal, aber in Wirklichkeit hat es dich aufgefressen._  
 _Ich fühle mich so schlecht… Er war einfach früher da als ich. Er hatte dich kennenlernen dürfen, als du noch jünger und vielleicht etwas unschuldiger warst. Damals war es noch möglich, dein Herz zu erobern, während du heute anderen gegenüber dein Herz verschließt._  
 _Shinohara schlägt gegen das Lenkrad. „Warum nur musstest du dein Herz ganz an ihn verlieren? Warum konntest du ihn nicht vergessen und dich einfach neu verlieben? In mich zum Beispiel…"_  
 _Wir hätten dieses gemeinsame Leben schon irgendwie gemanagt…_  
Lautes Hupen reißt Shinohara aus seinen Gedanken. Er bremst scharf ab, als er beinahe einem anderen Autofahrer die Vorfahrt genommen hatte.  
„Pass doch auf, du Idiot!"  
Er atmet einmal tief ein und aus.  
 _Siehst du? Ich bringe mich wegen dir sogar noch um…_

Er parkt seinen Wagen vor der Wohnanlage, in diesem noblen Straßenviertel.  
 _Nicht einmal nach 50 Jahren bei der Polizei könnt ich mir hier 'ne Wohnung leisten…_  
Er nimmt das Schreiben an sich, verlässt seinen fahrbaren Untersatz und geht auf Asanos Wohnkomplex zu.  
 _Er wird wohl nicht erwarten, dass ausgerechnet ICH den Dienstboten spiele. Freuen wird er sich wohl nicht… Aber ich bin froh, dass ich ihn noch einmal sehen darf._  
Gerade hebt Shinohara die Hand, um auf den Klingelschild mit der Aufschrift Asano zu drücken, als sich die Tür plötzlich von innen öffnet. Eine junge Frau tritt heraus. Ihre schwarzen, glatten Haare reichen ihr bis zu den Hüften. Ihr rotes Seidenkleid selbst reicht ihr nur bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Sie hat die Figur eines Topmodels und sehr lange Beine.  
Shinoharas Blick fällt auf ihren großen Busen.  
„Wollen Sie hier rein, schöner Mann?"  
„Äh…!" Er reißt sich los und blickt der Frau nun ins Gesicht. Sie ist recht hübsch. „Ja."  
Sie hält ihm die Tür auf.  
„Vielen Dank."  
Sie macht keine Anstalten ihm Platz zu machen, als er an ihr vorbei in den Hausflur gehen will. Im Türrahmen muss er sich leicht an ihr vorbeiquetschen. Ihre Blicken treffen sich. Sie lächelt ihn verführerisch an, während ihr rechter Handrücken leicht sein Hosenbein streift.  
„Ist Ihnen nicht kalt, mein Fräulein? Wir haben immerhin Winter."  
„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr."  
Mit einem letzten Augenzwinkern geht sie.  
Shinohara sieht ihr einen Moment nach.  
 _Sieht fast so aus, als könnte ich mein altes Leben schneller zurückbekommen, als erhofft._

Während Shinohara die Treppe nach oben nimmt, merk er, wie langsam aber sicher seine gute Laune wiederkommt. Wie heißt es so schön? Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Vielleicht ist es wirklich das Beste, wenn Asano das Land verlässt. So kann Shinohara sich endlich wieder auf andere Dinge konzentrieren, und obendrein käme er nicht in die peinliche Lage ihn auf der Straße zu treffen.  
Alles wird wieder gut. Und das wünscht er sich natürlich auch für Katsuya… Es wird ihm gut tun, weg von allem zu sein. Weg von den schrecklichen Erinnerungen, weg von Yamamoto… Und weg von ihm.  
In der Tat scheint das wirklich das Beste zu sein. Und mit diesem Wissen sollte es Shinohara nicht schwerfallen, ihn gehen zu lassen. Und eigentlich ist er froh, dass er jemanden hat. Er fühlt sich besser, zu wissen, dass jemand ein Auge auf Asano hat.  
 _Ich rede ein allerletztes Mal mit ihm und dann kann ich meinen Frieden machen._

Shinohara erreicht die Haustür, vor der er nur wenige Male bereits stand. Eine normale Aluminiumtür, die gar nicht vermuten lässt, dass sich hinter ihr eine Luxuswohnung verbirgt.  
Das Herz schlägt ihm bis zum Hals. Er atmet einmal tief ein und aus.  
 _Ganz ruhig bleiben._  
Schließlich klopft er an. Schritte sind zu vernehmen, wie sie sich der Tür nähren, und dann öffnet sie sich…  
Asano steht vor ihm. Die Überraschung ist ihm wie ins Gesicht geschrieben. Seine Körperhaltung eben noch locker, bevor er realisiert hatte, wer da eigentlich vor ihm steht.  
Shinohara schaut hinter ihm, um den Amerikaner zu lokalisieren, aber er kann ihn nirgends sehen. Aber dafür entdeckt er gepackte Koffer am Fuße der Wendeltreppe.  
 _Du hast dir mit deiner Entscheidung ja nicht besonders viel Zeit gelassen…_  
„Shinohara… Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich hatte Ihnen doch ausdrücklich gesagt-"  
„Kizaki hat mich geschickt, um Ihnen das hier zu geben." Er hält ihm das Schreiben hin.  
„Oh… ich verstehe." Er nimmt das Papier an sich und geht damit hinüber zum gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch, um dort seine Unterschrift zu setzen.  
„Wollen Sie mich nicht hineinbitten?"  
„Besser nicht."  
Shinohara verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust, lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtet ihn dabei.  
„Sie wollen also wirklich das Land verlassen?"  
„…ja."  
„Hätten Sie mir davon berichtet?"  
„Nein. Wir beiden haben nichts mehr miteinander zu tun."  
Shinoharas Laune beginnt rapide zu sinken, als der Amerika aus der Badezimmertür tritt.  
„Oh. Hallo", begrüßt dieser Shinohara. Dieser erwidert die Begrüßung mit einem strafenden Blick. Er selbst spürt, dass er all sein Vorhaben gleich über Bord werfen wird.  
„Sie können nicht gehen!"  
Überrascht schaut Asano von dem Schreiben auf, und auch der Amerikaner ist von Shinoharas lauter Stimme erschrocken.  
Shinohara räuspert sich und spricht dann in ruhigem Ton: „Ich meine… Sie müssen in wenigen Monaten vor Gericht gegen Yamamoto aussagen."  
„Machen Sie sich deswegen keine Gedanken. Ich habe bereits mit der zuständigen Staatsanwaltschaft gesprochen. Es ist alles geklärt."  
Shinohara krallt seine Finger in seine Arme. So fest, dass er glaubt, zu bluten. Asano gibt ihm das Schreiben zurück.  
„Haben Sie diesen Vertrag nicht gelesen? Darin steht, dass ich das Land trotz bevorstehende Verhandlung verlassen darf, mich aber dazu verpflichten muss, per Videoübertragung dieser beizuwohnen."  
Shinohara wirft nur halbherzig einen Blick auf das Papier. „Trotzdem könnten Sie doch noch so lange warten…"  
„Warum sollte ich? Ich sollte so schnell wie möglich Abstand bekommen."  
 _Ja, aber erst, seit dieser Amerikaner da ist. Wärst du sonst geblieben?_  
„Was ist mit Ihrer Wohnung?"  
„Ich löse sie auf und lasse mir meine Sachen nachschicken."  
„Und Ihr Job an der Universität?"  
„Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es keinen Ersatz für mich. Und in New York gibt es unzählige Universitäten. Ich mache mir diesbezüglich keine Sorgen."

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mir den Vertrag gebracht haben. Aber Sie sollten jetzt wieder gehen."  
„…leben Sie wohl."  
„Auf Wiedersehen, Shinohara…"  
Er sieht zu dem Amerikaner hinüber. Dieser senkt betroffen den Kopf. Ob Asano ihm von ihnen erzählt hatte?  
Ein letzter Blick zu Asano. Er sieht ihm standhaft in die Augen. Ob er sich vielleicht erhofft, dass seine Gefühle hinter den Brillengläsern verborgen bleiben? Es scheint zu funktionieren. Oder…fühlt er tatsächlich nichts?  
„Auf Wiedersehen…" Es ist ein Flüstern, das Shinohara herausrutscht. Daher ist es so leise, dass es schon eher einem Hauchen gleicht.  
Mit gesenktem Kopf macht er zwei Schritte zurück, dreht sich herum und beginnt den Abstieg. Nach nur wenigen Stufen hört er, wie die Wohnungstür geschlossen wird.

Seit einer Stunde sitzt er in seinem Wagen und beobachtet Asanos Wohnbau. Er hatte das Auto weniger Meter weiter weggeparkt. Sein linkes Bein wippt auf und ab.  
Vor einer halben Stunde hatte Shibata auf seinem Handy angerufen. Vermutlich ließ Kizaki nach ihm fragen. Shinohara war seinem Vorgesetzen immer folgsam gewesen. Doch seit er Asano kennenlernte, hat er sich Kizaki zweimal widersetzt. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass die Liebe ihn zu Ungehorsam verleitet. Schließlich nimmt er seinen Job sehr ernst. Auch wenn er nicht so aussehen mag. Und dieses Mal wird Kizaki ihm wieder nur eine Standpauke halten. Keine große Sache. Sie beide wissen, dass er ein sehr guter Polizist ist.

Das Handy klingt ein zweites Mal. Shinohara liest dieses Mal Iwamotos Namen auf dem Display.  
„Tut mir leid, mein Freund. Aber auch bei dir werde ich nicht abnehmen."  
Er richtet seinen Blick wieder auf das Gebäude. Genau in diesem Moment treten Asano und der Amerikaner aus dem Haus. Er beobachtet, wie sie ihre Koffer im Kofferraum von Asanos Wagen verstauen. Auf einmal umarmt der Amerikaner ihn.  
 _Weißt du denn nicht, dass er das nicht mag?_  
Doch zu Shinoharas Überraschung wehrt Asano nicht ab. Zumindest nicht sofort.  
Shinohara stützt seinen Arm auf den Rahmen des geöffneten Wagenfensters und seine Kopf auf seine zur faustgeballten Hand.  
 _Du wusstest es doch, Kenji. Du wusstest es in dem Moment, als dieser Typ auf dem Revier aufkreuzte. Keine Macht der Welt könnte mir befugen ihn hier festzuhalten. Aber ein letztes Lebewohl kann mir niemand nehmen. Du muss es ja auch nicht erfahren… Ich sollte wohl einfach nur froh sein, dass du lebst. Wenn du wenigstens nicht so tun würdest, als wäre dir unsere gemeinsame Zeit egal, dann könnte ich auch viel besser damit abschließen und ich müsste dir nicht wie ein Verbrecher hinterherschleichen._

Sie steigen ins Auto, aber es vergehen einige Minuten, bevor sie losfahren. Aber dann startet der Motor und der Wagen setzt sich in Bewegung. Shinohara tut es ihnen gleich und fährt ihnen mit einigen Metern Abstand unauffällig hinterher.  
Menschen zu beschatten, darin war er schon immer gut gewesen.  
Wie erwartend geht es in Richtung Flughafen Tokio-Haneda. Ein Flughafen der ersten Klasse. Das Ziel für jeden, der dieses Land verlassen will…

In der gigantischen Flughafenhalle tummeln sich unzählige Menschen. Aber es ist kein allzu großes Gedränge.  
Shinohara wartet ab, bis Asano und der Amerikaner die Sicherheitskontrolle passiert haben, damit er sich gefahrlos und unerkannt bewegen kann. Er schaut zur großen Anzeigetafel auf und begutachtet die weiße Schrift auf dunkelblauem Hintergrund.  
New York, 15:00.  
Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verrät, dass es nur noch 20 Minuten bis zum Abflug sind.

 _Ich fühle mich, als würde ich meine letzten Lebensminuten runterzählen._  
Er nährt sich einer Flughafenangestellten an einem Informationstresen.  
„Entschuldigung Sie bitte."  
„Ja, was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
Eine sehr hübsche junge Frau lächelt ihm entgegen. Das waren immer die Art Frauen, die er sich früher ins Bett geholt hatte.  
Er lächelt freundlich zurück. „Wäre Sie so gütig und könnten mir den Weg zur Aussichtsplattform beschreiben?"  
„Sehr gerne. Sie gehen einfach durch diese Glastür in den Außenbereich und dort den schmalen Weg nach rechts, bis Sie zu einer Treppe kommen. Gehen Sie diese hinauf und Sie erreichen die Aussichtsplattform. Wenn Sie wünschen, können Sie von dort noch weiter höher steigen."  
„Okay. Und kann man von dieser Plattform den Flug Richtung New York beobachten?"  
„Ja. Das Flugzeug ist silbern, mit einem roten, einem schwarzen und einem gelben Streifen an der Seite."  
„Haben Sie vielen Dank." Shinohara schenkt der Dame sein scharmantestes Lächeln.  
Man kann deutlich sehen, wie sich ihre Wangen leicht rötlich färben.  
„G-gern geschehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Sie verbeugt sich leicht.  
Er macht sich auf den Weg zur Aussichtsplattform. Langsam. Er hat alle Zeit der Welt. Mit anderen Worten, noch 18 Minuten, bevor der für ihn wichtigste Mensch für immer aus seinem Leben verschwindet.  
 _Wenn meine Mutter das wüsste… Sie will ja unbedingt Enkelkinder haben. Aber vielleicht ist das nun der richtige Zeitpunkt, um eine Familie zu gründen. Vielleicht…sollte ich auf Asanos Rat hören._  
„…und wieso fühle ich mich so schlecht dabei?"

 _-„Du meinst Kinder? Ich kann nicht mit Frauen schlafen. Und selbst wenn ich es tun würde, weil mein innerer Instinkt mir sagt, dass ich Erben zeugen soll, so würden diese Kinder lieblos gezeugt werden. Ich denke nicht, dass das der Sinn einer Familiengründung ist."-_

Wie könnte Shinohara mit einer Frau schlafen, mit der Absicht eine Familie zu gründen, wenn es keine Liebe gibt?  
 _Du stiehlst mir mein Herz und wagst mir ins Gesicht zu sagen, ich solle eine Familie gründen. Du bist ein kluger Mann, aber in einigen Sachen scheinst du unwissend zu sein. Jetzt, wo du gehst, lerne ich dich immer besser kennen…_

Er erreicht die Treppe und beginnt den Aufstieg der knapp 60 Stufen. Der kalte Wind fährt ihm durch die Haare, was ihm dazu veranlasst, den Reißverschluss seiner braunen Lederjacke bis zum Kragen hochzuziehen. Er vergräbt seine Hände in den Taschen und presst die gefütterte Innenseite seiner Jacke mit den Armen näher an den Körper.  
Shinohara staunt nicht schlecht, als er die oberste Plattform erreicht. Man hat einen fantastischen Ausblick auf die gigantischen Flugzeuge.  
Nur wenige Menschen befinden sich auf der Plattform. Höchstwahrscheinlich wegen dem kalten Wetter. Ihm wäre es sogar lieb, wenn er ganz alleine hier oben wäre. Sollten ihn seine Gefühle übermannen, wenn das Flugzeug Richtung New York abhebt, so könnte ihn dabei wenigstens niemand sehen. Aber er weiß, dass das nicht passieren wird. Er wird standhaft bleiben.  
Shinohara erinnert sich an das, was seine Mutter ihm einmal erzählt hatte, als ihn mit 14 Jahren seine erste, feste Freundin verlassen hatte und er am Boden zerstört war. Es hatte sich wirklich so angefühlt, als würde er sterben.  
Sie sagte, dass das nicht der Weltuntergang ist und dass er sich noch oft verlieben wird. Dass er sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich hat.  
Tatsächlich waren noch viele gekommen. Aber verliebt hatte er sich nicht mehr. Bis er ihn traf.  
Asano wird immer einen wichtigen Stellenwert in seinem Leben haben. Ob sie beide wollen oder nicht.  
Shinohara lehnt sich mit den Armen an der Westseite der Plattform auf das Geländer und macht das Passagierflugzeug aus, welches die Angestellte ihm beschrieben hatte.  
Ob er schon drin sitzt? Ob er ihn hier stehen sehen kann? Wenn ja, würde er ihn lange anschauen oder ihn einfach ignorieren?  
 _Es ist gut so, dass ich ihn da drin nicht erkennen kann. Ich könnte wohl beides nicht ertragen._  
Doch trotzdem wandern seine Augen immer wieder von Fenster zu Fenster und wieder zurück.

Es müssen wohl schon einige Minuten vergangen sein, als sich zwei Männer rechts und links neben ihn ans Geländer stellen.  
Im ersten Augenblick realisiert Shinohara das nicht, doch als der hochgewachsene Mann rechts eine Art Brummen von sich gibt, blickt er wie ein aus dem Schlaf Geweckter zu ihm hoch. Er erkennt Iwamoto und nach einem kurzen Blick links von sich, richtet Shinohara seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Flugzeug zu.  
„Iwamoto und Shibata. Was machen Sie beide denn hier?"  
„Kizaki wartet seit über einer Stunde auf Sie", antwortet Iwamoto.  
„Und deshalb schickt er Sie, um mich zu holen?"  
„Nein." Aus seinem Augenwinkel kann Shinohara beobachten, wie Shibata betroffen seinen Kopf senkt. „Das heißt doch, aber… wir wollten Herr Asano auch verabschieden."  
Die beiden wissen, dass Asano das Land verlässt? Bin ich echt der Letzte, der davon Wind bekommen hat?  
Sie drei beobachten schweigend das Flugzeug. Einige Minuten vergehen, als Shibata plötzlich fragt:  
„Ob er je wiederkommen wird?"

 _-„Was ist mit Ihrer Wohnung?"_  
 _„Ich löse sie auf und lasse mir meine Sachen nachschicken."_  
 _„Und Ihr Job an der Universität?"_  
 _„Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es keinen Ersatz für mich. Und in New York gibt es unzählige Universitäten. Ich mache mir diesbezüglich keine Sorgen."-_

„Nein. In Amerika wird er alles haben, was er hier hatte. Für ihn wird es keinen Unterschied machen."  
 _Eine, wie ich vermute, hübsche Wohnung, einen gutbezahlten Job und jemanden fürs Bett. Wenn er das alles hat, ist es ihm egal, in welchem Land er lebt. Und an uns wird er nicht denken, doch vergessen wird er uns auch nicht. Ob ich froh darüber sein soll?_  
„Es ist gut für seine Seele, wenn er Abstand hat."  
Shinohara schaut zu Iwamoto auf. So einen Satz hatte er nicht von ihm erwartet. Aber er hat recht.  
„Ich glaube, es startet."  
Die Maschine beginnt langsam, auf die Startbahn zu rollen. Shinohara beobachtet es dabei ganz genau. Wie es schneller wird, es abhebt und schließlich einfach in den Weiten des grauen Winterhimmels verschwindet.  
 _…leb wohl._  
„Tja, das war's dann wohl."  
Shinohara vergräbt seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jeanshose, lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Gelände und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. „Fahren wir zurück, bevor Kizaki uns dieses Mal den Job kündigt", scherzt er. Von der Stelle rühren tut er sich jedoch nicht. Er spürt gerade eine entspannende Ruhe in sich. Als wäre er mit sich und der Welt im Reinen. Ein befreiendes Gefühl. Und er befürchtet, dass es verschwindet, wenn er jetzt diesen Ort verlässt.  
Shinohara schließt die Augen.  
 _Haha… Ich verhalte mich wie ein Kindskopf, sage mir ständig, dass ich ihn vergessen muss und wenn ich ihn vor mir stehen sehe, verfalle ich in ein egoistisches Muster und bettle ihn still an, hier, bei mir zu bleiben. Aber jetzt, wo er weg ist, fühle ich mich irgendwie befreit. Jetzt kommt unser beider Leben wieder in Ordnung…_

Als Shinohara sich nun entschließt wirklich langsam zum Revier zurückzukehren, bemerkt er, wie Iwamoto und Shibata nahe aneinander stehen und seinem Blick ausweichen. Die beiden sehen aus, als hätten sie etwas zu verheimlichen.  
„Was ist los?"

„…"  
„…? Was ist? Ha, sagen Sie bloß, Kizaki hat Ihnen meine Kündigung gleich mitgegeben", scherzt er und macht einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
„Yamamoto wünscht Sie zu sehen", antwortet Iwamoto auf einmal.  
Shinohara starrt ihn überrascht an. Damit hat er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.  
„Ach wirklich? Tja, da kann er lange drauf warten. Ich habe diesem Kerl nichts mehr zu sagen."  
Er macht sich nun auf den Weg zu den Treppen, als Shibata plötzlich den Namen seiner Mutter erwähnt. Er stoppt abrupt und dreht sich zu den beiden zurück.  
„Wie war das?"  
Shibata ist es anzusehen, wie unangenehm ihm das ist. „In seiner Nachricht hatte Yamamoto darauf bestanden, dass der Name Ihrer Mutter erwähnt werden soll."  
„Was für eine Nachricht? Warum sagen Sie mir das erst jetzt?" In Shinohara braut sich ein Sturm zusammen. Dieser Bastard! Soll das eine Drohung sein?  
„Es tut uns furchtbar leid. Wir wussten nicht, wie wir es Ihnen sagen sollen."  
„Einfach von vorneherein, Shibata!"  
Der Kleine zuckt zusammen.  
„Wir helfen Ihnen, wenn Yamamoto Ihre Familie bedroht."  
„Danke, Iwamoto, aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie bedroht wird. Ich soll das denken, damit ich zu ihm komme."  
 _Ich hoffe es zumindest._  
„Und äh…was werden Sie tun?"  
 _Gute Frage. Was werde ich tun? Worüber will dieser Kerl mit mir sprechen? Ausgerechnet mit mir? Ich an seiner Stelle hätte mit Asano reden wollen…_  
„Wie lange wissen Sie von dieser Nachricht?"  
„Seit gestern."  
„Verstehe."  
 _Ich mache mir schon Sorgen um meine Mutter…_  
Shinohara wirft einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Na gut. Dann statte ich ihm jetzt einen kurzen Besuch ab, damit ich das hinter mir habe. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie mir wegen Kizaki den Rücken frei halten, nicht wahr?"  
Freundschaftlich klopft er Iwamoto und Shibata auf die Schulter.  
„Selbstverständlich", antwortet Iwamoto ohne zu zögern.  
„Sie können sich auf uns verlassen", stimmt Shibata zu.  
„Das weiß ich doch."  
 _Ihr zwei habt mir schon oft geholfen._  
„Gehen wir zu unseren Autos. Ich gebe Ihnen das Schreiben von Kizaki mit."

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

„Hey, alles okay bei dir?"  
David legt seine Hand vorsichtig auf Asanos Knie. Dieser reagiert nicht darauf. Stattdessen starrt er weiter aus dem Flugzeugfenster.  
Seit vielleicht zwanzig Minuten sind sie nun in der Luft und er muss immer noch darüber nachdenken, ob die Personen, die er auf der Aussichtsplattform gesehen hatte, Shinohara, Shibata und Iwamoto gewesen waren. Die Entfernung war viel zu groß, als das er Details hätte erkennen können, aber…  
Wenn sie es waren, dann wünschte Asano sich, sie wären nicht gekommen.  
„Katsuya."  
„Hm?"  
„Ich fragte, ob du okay bist."  
„Ja…"  
„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist…"  
„Was soll nicht leicht sein, David?"

„Mir geht es gut."  
Asano hüllt sich wieder in Schweigen. David versteht und lässt ihn in Ruhe.  
In dem Japaner herrscht ein Gefühlschaos, welches er zu ordnen versucht. Aber er hat sich dazu entschlossen nach Amerika zurückzureisen und mit David wieder zusammenzuziehen. Und bei dieser Entscheidung bleibt er auch. Irgendwann wird alles so wie früher und er wird weder an Shinohara, noch an Yamamoto denken. Aber er darf auch nicht vergessen, was David in Amerika erleiden musste.  
Nun legt Asano seine Hand auf Davids Knie.  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal eine Reise in ein anderes Land machen?"  
„Aha. Hast du denn da schon etwas im Auge?" David lächelt und das lässt Asano sich besser fühlen.  
„Na ja, wie wäre es mit Deutschland?"  
„Deutschland?"  
„Warum nicht? Sagtest du nicht einmal, dass deine Mutter Deutsche ist? Das wäre doch mal die Gelegenheit, deine zweite Heimat kennenzulernen."  
„Aber ich kann nicht allzu gut Deutsch."  
„Ich auch nicht. Aber wir haben alle Zeit der Welt es zu lernen."  
David nimmt Asanos Hand in seine und drückt sie leicht. Meistens ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er Asano küssen möchte. Und genau das tut er dann auch. Allerdings ist es nur ein Kuss auf die Wange. David weiß, dass Asano nicht möchte, dass er ihn in der Öffentlichkeit berührt oder gar küsst. Aber die Situation ist jetzt eine vollkommen andere. Außerdem sitzen sie beide ganz hinten. Da kann sie niemand sehen. Also warum keine Ausnahme machen?

Sie beide sind auf dem Weg in ein neues Leben, mit Narben aus dem Vorhergegangenem.  
Vielleicht brauchte es das, um wieder zusammenzufinden. Um Asano seinen festen Platz auf dieser Welt zuzuweisen.

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

„Bitte hier entlang."  
Der Gefängnisaufsichtsbeamte führt Shinohara einen Gang hinunter, durch eine Stahlgittertür hindurch, wieder einen Gang entlang und anschließend zu der schweren Stahltür, hinter der sich das Besucherzimmer befindet.  
Nur wenige Male war Shinohara in diesem Gefängnis. Der Vorteil jedoch ist, dass er als Polizist, weder seine Waffe abgeben, noch durchsucht werden muss.

Das Zimmer ist klein, kahl und unpersönlich. Ein Eisentisch steht in der Zimmermitte und auf beiden Seiten je ein Stuhl. Die alte Deckenleuchte hüllt dieses Bild Shinohara ist nicht gerne hier. Und da kommt die Frage auf, weswegen. Wegen den Verbrechern oder wegen diesem Zimmers? Er kann das nicht mit Sicherheit beantworten, aber eines weiß er. Er ist froh, wenn er hier wieder raus ist.  
„Er wird gleich gebracht. Bitte setzten Sie sich."  
„Sicher."  
Er zieht seine Jacke aus und hängt sie über die Rückenlehne eines der hässlichen Stühle, bevor er darauf Platz nimmt und wartet mit verschränkten Armen. Das erinnert ihn an den Tag, als Asano das erste Mal auf Shinohara als „Killer" traf.  
Als er auf ihn wartete, war er nervös? Nein, sicher nicht. An diesem Tag wirkte er so selbstbewusst wie immer.  
Shinohara muss sich eingestehen, dass er leicht nervös ist. Aber er ist auch neugierig, was dieser Mistkerl ihm zu sagen hat. Ob er sich entschuldigen will? Das kann er sich nicht vorstellen. Ob er ihn verspotten will? Das käme schon eher hin.  
Doch ganz egal was es auch sein mag. Shinohara wird cool bleiben.  
 _Einfach auf nichts eingehen. Auch dann nicht, sollte er mir oder meiner Mutter drohen. Für ihn wäre es besser, wenn er keine Drohungen ausspricht…_

Und dann wird er hereingeführt. Shinoharas Herz beginnt schneller zu schlagen. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl wieder auf ihn zu treffen…  
Seine Hände sind mit Handschellen auf den Rücken gefesselt, auf seinem Gesicht ein überlegenes Lächeln.  
Als Shinohara das sieht, überkommt ihm das Bedürfnis sofort aufzustehen, ihm ins Gesicht zu schlagen und zu gehen. Aber er bleibt ruhig sitzen und lässt sich nichts von seinem Ärger anmerken.  
Zwei Beamte begleiten ihn zum Stuhl. Er lässt sich darauf fallen und lehnt sich lässig zurück.  
Die beiden Begleitbeamte verlassen den Raum. Der dritte tritt ebenfalls auf den Gang hinaus.  
„Ich stehe direkt vor der Tür. Wenn Sie wieder gehen wollen, klopfen Sie einfach. Und wenn Sie Hilfe benötigen, rufen Sie."  
„Natürlich", antwortet Shinohara nur, sieht ihn dabei aber nicht an. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit ist auf Yamamoto gerichtet. Die schwere Tür wird geschlossen und schon sind sie beide ganz allein.  
„Es freut mich, dass du meiner Einladung gefolgt bist. Wie geht es dir?"

„Was macht dein Kopf? Bist ja ganz schön übel gestürzt."  
„Ich bin gestürzt, weil Sie mir ins Gesicht geschlagen haben", antwortet Shinohara kühl und ignoriert dabei die Tatsache, dass dieser dreiste Kerl ihn duzt.  
„Heute so förmlich, was? Du hast mir nichts anderes übrig gelassen. Was macht eigentlich der junge Shibata? Ein niedlicher Bursche. Den würde ich gerne wiedersehen."  
„Sie werden für die nächsten 50 Jahre nichts anderes mehr sehen, als Beton, Gefängnisbeamte und Ihresgleichen. Oder aber das Gericht entscheidet sich für den Galgen. Für mich persönlich die beste Lösung, menschlichen Dreck aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen."  
„Jetzt wirst du aber bösartig." Yamamotos Grinsen kann Shinohara kaum noch ertragen. „Du bist doch bloß wütend darüber, dass ich deinen Katsuya gefickt habe, nicht wahr?"  
Durch Shinohara geht ein Ruck. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückt er seine Wut.  
„Wie geht es ihm eigentlich? Hat er sich gut erholt?"  
„Er ist außer Landes. Weit weg von deiner Antennenreichweite."  
„Genauso wie von deiner."

„Er wird also nicht zu meiner Verhandlung kommen. Wie schade."  
„Er wird anwesend sein. Per Videoübertragung."  
 _Wieso erzähle ich ihm das überhaupt?_  
„Ach ja? Wenigstens bekomme ich einmal noch die Möglichkeit ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebe."  
Das ist zu viel.  
„Ich trage meine Waffe bei mir. Ich könnte dich hier und jetzt einfach erschießen."  
Yamamoto beginnt laut zu lachen. Seine Stimme hallt von den kalten Wänden wider. „Das hast du vor 2 Wochen nicht getan und das wirst du auch jetzt nicht tun. Dafür bist du einfach nicht der Typ. Aber ich kann deine Wut verstehen. Wenn ein anderer Mann meinem Besitztum seine Liebe gestehen würde, würde ich töten."  
„Asano ist nicht dein Besitz!" Shinohara schießt von seinem Stuhl hoch und schlägt mit den Händen so stark auf die Tischplatte, dass seine Handflächen brennen wie Feuer. Noch im selben Moment wird ihm bewusst, wie sehr ihn die ganze Sache noch mitnimmt. Er hatte sich sein Leben lang immer unter Kontrolle.

Yamamoto sieht emotionslos zu ihm hoch. Langsam lässt Shinohara sich auf den Stuhl zurücksinken.  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist", flüstert er. „Du bist ein widerwärtiges Subjekt. Nicht einmal deine eigene Mutter könnte dich lieben."  
Wieder ein Lachen seitens Yamamoto. „Schon merkwürdig, dass du sie erwähnst. Ich habe sie seit meinem 11. Lebensjahr nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es ihr?"  
 _Was zum…_  
„Woher…soll ich das wissen?" In Shinohara kommt ein ganz ungutes Gefühl auf. Aber das kann nicht sein…  
„Was denn? Du hast auch keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr? Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Du warst doch schließlich immer ihr Lieblingskind."  
Shinoharas Herz beginnt wieder schneller zu schlagen. Er wird von einer Hitzewelle überrollt und beginnt am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
Er verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust, um das Zittern einzuschränken.  
„Was soll dieses Psychospielchen? Haben Sie noch immer nicht realisiert, dass es vorbei ist?"  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst. Ich habe mich nur nach unserer Mutter erkundigt. Du bist doch wegen ihr hier, nicht wahr? Weil ich ihren Namen in meiner Nachricht erwähnt habe."  
„Ich kann absolut nicht nachvollziehen, was Sie damit bezwecken wollen. Zu behaupten, wir hätten ein- und dieselbe Mutter."  
„Woher kenne ich dann ihren Namen? Amaya Shinohara."  
„Wer weiß? Vielleicht lassen Sie sie beschatten. Ich warne Sie. Lassen Sie meine Mutter da raus. Sollte ihr irgendetwas passieren, werde ich Sie töten."  
„Du traust mir zu, dass ich unserer Mutter etwas antun würde?"  
„Es reicht! Das Gespräch ist beendet!"  
Shinohara hat endgültig die Nase voll. Er steht auf, schnappt sich seine Jacke, macht sich auf den Weg zur Tür und hofft inständig, dass Yamamoto solange den Mund hält, bis er außer Hörreichweite ist.  
Er hebt bereits den Arm, um an die Stahltür zu klopfen.  
„Keiji!"  
Shinohara erstarrt. Dieser Name… Es gibt nur einen Menschen, der ihn so nennt. Das kann er unmöglich wissen.  
Er dreht sich langsam zu Yamamoto um.  
„Ich glaube, mit einem Jahr hast du schon richtig zu sprechen begonnen. Du hattest große Schwierigkeiten deinen Namen auszusprechen. Daher sagtest du immer Keiji, statt Kenji. Seitdem hat Mutter Keiji als Kosenamen für dich verwendet. Und ich wette, sie nennt dich auch heute noch so."  
Shinohara ist vom puren Grauen gepackt. Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren soll. Dieser Mann, der 12 Menschen getötet und Asano wiederholt vergewaltigt hatte, soll sein Bruder sein?  
„Na komm. Setzt dich wieder, kleiner Bruder, und lass uns über die guten alten Zeiten sprechen."  
Normalerweise lässt Shinohara sich nicht von solchen Dingen einwickeln. Aber Yamamoto weiß Dinge, die nur seine Mutter und er wissen können. Außerdem ist da dieses Gefühl…  
Doch trotzdem will er es nicht wahrhaben.  
„Meine Mutter hat mir nie etwas von einem Bruder erzählt."  
Allerdings verschweigt sie mir auch etwas über meinen Vater…  
„Das verwundert mich nicht. Setz dich und ich werde dir alles erklären."  
Nach kurzem Zögern kehrt Shinohara zu seinem Stuhl zurück, hängt die Jacke zurück über die Stuhllehne und setzt sich, während in seinem Kopf schreit, dass er das gar nicht wissen will. Aber die Neugier ist viel zu groß. Wenn er sein Bruder ist… dann könnte er endlich etwas über seinen Vater erfahren.  
„…wir sehen uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Deine Augen und Haare sind viel dunkler als meine."  
„Kein Wunder. Du kommst ja auch eher nach unserer Mutter, während ich unserem Vater ähnle."  
„Wir sind also keine Halbgeschwister?"  
„Nein. Wir sind Vollblutbrüder."  
Plötzlich beginnt Shinoharas Kopf sich zu drehen. Das ist einfach zu viel…  
Er verschränkt seine Arme vor der Brust, um die Schwäche, die ihn zu übermannen droht, zurückzudrängen.  
„Ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben…"  
„Wir beide heißen Ken'ichi und Kenji*."  
„Das könnte auch nur bloßer Zufall sein."  
„Ich muss noch mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten?"

„Mit fünf Jahren wurdest du von einem Hund in die Hand gebissen."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, wie du geschrien hattest. Geblutet hattest du nur leicht. Das war…faszinierend…"

„Ahahaha! Diesen mahnenden Blick kenne ich nur allzu gut. Schon als Kind konntest du den richtig gut."  
„Du warst damals schon ein kranker Bastard. Wie konnte es dazu kommen, dass du diese Taten begehen konntest?"  
Zum ersten Mal meidet Yamamoto den Blickkontakt zu Shinohara.  
„…das ist nur deine Schuld."  
„Wie bitte?"  
Nun sieht er ihn wieder an und sein Lächeln kehrt zurück. „Wenn unsere Mutter dir nicht von mir erzählt hat, dann sicher auch nicht von unserem Vater, nicht wahr?"  
Shinoharas Herz scheint aus seiner Brust springen zu wollen. Wird er wirklich gleich erfahren, warum seine Mutter ihm nie von seinem Vater erzählen wollte? Er hat Angst davor die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er kennt seine Mutter. Sie verschweigt ihm nichts von seinem Vater, wegen einer Kleinigkeit.  
„Was hat er getan?" Die Frage ist nur ein Flüstern.  
„Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich werde die Geschichte von vorn beginnen. Du willst doch sicher alles von unserem Vater wissen, nicht wahr?"

 _Ja… Ich kenne ja noch nicht mal seinen Namen. Gott, ich fühle mich, als würde ich meine Mutter hintergehen…_  
Yamamoto sucht sich eine bequeme Sitzposition. Shinohara beobachtet ihn dabei genau.  
„Diese Handschellen sind ziemlich unangenehm. Könntest du nicht-"  
„Die Handschellen bleiben dran. Mal davon abgesehen trage nicht ich den Schlüssel."  
„Na ja, fragen kostet nichts. Bist doch mein kleiner Bruder."  
„Ersten: darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du all deine Opfer mit Handschellen gefesselt hast? Da musst du nun durch. Zweitens: nenne mich gefälligst nicht Bruder. Ich will in keinster Weise etwas mit dir zu tun haben."  
„Wir sind und bleiben eine Familie. Daran wirst du bis zu deinem Tod nichts ändern können."  
„Oder bis zu deinem. Der sicher nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lässt."  
„Würdest du zu meiner Hinrichtung kommen? Zusammen mit Mutter?"  
„Nein", antwortet Shinohara kalt. Dieser Mistkerl. Wie kann er wollen, dass seine Mutter ihm beim Sterben zusieht? Bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug wird er ein egoistisches Arschloch sein.  
 _Und sicher werde ich ihr nicht erzählen, dass ihr erstgeborener Sohn ein psychopathischer Serienkiller ist._  
„Nun, wie auch immer. Dann will ich dich mal nicht länger auf die Folter spannen."

„Unsere Mutter und unser Vater gingen auf dieselbe Schule. Kurz vor ihren Abschluss sind sie zusammengekommen. Sie war 17 und er 18. Für beide war es die erste Partnerschaft. Aber verstehe mich nicht falsch. Unsere Mutter hatte immer viele Verehrer. Sie gehörte zu den schönsten Mädchen auf ihrer Schule. Aber sie war ein Arbeitstier. Hatte immer nur gelernt. Sie wollte Anwältin werden. Unser Vater hingegen war ein Einzelgänger. Er hatte nur sehr wenige Freunde. Viele mieden ihn, weil er auf andere merkwürdig wirkte. Doch er war der einzige Junge, der das Herz unserer Mutter erobern konnte. Merkwürdig, wie das manchmal so ist, nicht wahr? Ich komme ganz nach ihm. Immerhin durfte ich mit dem schönsten Mann der Welt schlafen. Zu schade nur, dass er kein Kind von mir empfangen konnte."  
„…." In Shinohara brodelt es. Aber er unterdrückt seine Emotionen. Er würde ihn erst zu Ende reden lassen und ihm dann eine reinhauen.  
„Mutter und Vater haben mir oft erzählt, wie sie sich kennenlernten. Dass Vater Mutter immer auf Händen getragen und ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen hatte. 5 Jahre später war sie mit mir schwanger und beide heirateten. Sie nahm seinen Namen an - Yamamoto. Sie brach ihr Studium ab, um sich ganz um mich zu kümmern. Ich hatte die schönste Familie in ganz Japan. Ich sagte mir immer, dass ich niemals glücklicher werden könnte. Na ja, bis die Nachricht kam, dass Mutter wieder schwanger war. Da war ich sechs Jahre. Oh ja… Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut daran, als Mutter und Vater mir die frohe Kunde mitteilten. Ich hatte mich gefreut. Ich wollte schon immer ein Geschwisterchen. Und mir war egal, ob das zweite Kind ein Bruder oder eine Schwester würde. Ich hatte angefangen mich als großer Bruder zu üben. Und als du dann geboren warst, hatte ich dich sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Du warst so niedlich…"

„Du sahst genauso aus wie Mutter. Wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten… Vater war ganz fasziniert von dir."  
In Shinohara kommt ein ungutes Gefühl auf, als sein Gegenüber diesen Satz sagt. Wie er ihn sagt. Nun ist er es, der sich eine andere Sitzposition sucht. Ihm gefällt nicht, welche Richtung diese Geschichte einschlägt.  
„Du warst recht begabt. Schon mit 6 Monaten konntest du laufen und mit einem Jahr hast du angefangen zu sprechen. Ich konnte das erst mit einem Jahr und 4 Monaten. Mutter und Vater haben angefangen auf dich viel stolzer zu sein, als auf mich. Natürlich hat Mutter immer alles gegeben, damit ich mich nicht einsam fühlte. Ich weiß, dass sie mich geliebt hat. Sie hatte schon immer ein Herz aus Gold. Selbst, wenn ich eine Missgeburt gewesen wäre, hätte sie mich geliebt. Und trotzdem fühlte ich mich von ihr abgestoßen. Ich hatte wirklich keine Ahnung warum. Nur bei meinem Vater war dieses Gefühl nicht so stark. Zu ihm fühlte ich mich zu der Zeit am stärksten hingezogen. Als du vier Jahre alt warst, wollte Vater immer mit dir alleine spielen. Mutter hatte zu dieser Zeit einen Job und war vormittags nicht zu Hause. Ich wollte auch mitspielen, aber scheinbar warst nur du es wert, dass Vater dir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmete. Immer, wenn Mutter aus der Tür war, hat er dich an die Hand genommen, ist mit dir in dein Kinderzimmer und hat die Tür hinter sich geschlossen."  
Shinohara wird von einer zweiten Hitzewelle erfasst. Sein Herz schlägt so schnell in seiner Brust, dass er befürchtet, Yamamoto könnte es hören. Dazu kommt ein leichtes Brennen hinter seinen Augen.  
Er dreht seinen Kopf weg. Was für ein beschissener Tag. Erst verlässt Asano das Land, dann muss er herausfinden, dass der Serienmörder, den er vom ersten Tag an gejagt hatte, sein Bruder ist und nun auch noch das…  
Natürlich könnte das gelogen sein… Aber Kindermissbrauch ist ein sehr guter Grund, warum seine Mutter nie von seinem Vater erzählen will. Nicht mal jetzt, wo er erwachsen ist, will sie ihm etwas sagen.  
„Ich kann…mich nicht daran erinnern…"  
„Nun, entweder warst du zu klein, oder du hast es verdrängt. Ich habe das manche Mal durch das Schlüsselloch geschaut."  
„…du hast es gesehen? Warum hast du mir nicht geholfen?"  
„Warum helfen? Ich hielt es für ein Spiel. Allzu glücklich sahst du beim Spielen zwar nicht aus, und ich hielt dich für undankbar. Unser Vater widmete dir seine ganze Zeit und du machtest einen undankbaren Eindruck."  
„…wie lange ging das?"  
 _Ich will nichts mehr hören. Ich will einfach nichts mehr hören…_  
„Bis du 5 wurdest. Eines Tages kam Mutter früher als erwartet nach Hause. Ich erinnere mich an ihren Blick, als sie euch sah. So viele Emotionen auf einmal. Angst, Wut, Verzweiflung, Hass, Trauer, Unglaube… Alles war dabei. Ihre Augen waren wie Tore zu ihrer Seele. Und da du ihre Augen hast, kannst auch du deine Gefühle nicht vor mir verbergen."  
Shinohara senkt den Kopf.  
„Wortlos hatte sie dich geschnappt und weg wart ihr. Seitdem habe ich sie nie wiedergesehen. Aber dich sah ich wieder. Vermutlich erinnerst du dich auch daran nicht mehr. An deine Entführung."  
„Entführung?"  
„Vater wusste, dass die Polizei bald eintreffen würde. Also nahm er mich und zusammen tauchten wir unter. Tokio ist riesig. Es war nicht schwer, sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Wir lebten in einem kleinen Apartment, am Rande der Stadt. Ein Jahr lang beobachtete Vater euch. Er war noch immer wie besessen von dir. Was aber nicht bedeutet, er hätte sich nicht um mich gekümmert."  
„Hat er dich auch…?"  
„Nein. Nie. Er hatte hin und wieder Beziehungen mit irgendwelchen Frauen. Das waren vielleicht Biester. Ich habe sie alle gehasst. Sie haben mich behandelt wie den letzten Dreck. Manche von denen haben mich sogar geschlagen."

„Am Tag, bevor Vater dich zu uns holte, machte er mit der letzten Frau Schluss. Niemand sollte erfahren, dass du bei ihm bist. Du warst 5 Jahre und wurdest gerade eingeschult."  
Shinohara zuckt zusammen. Yamamoto sieht ihn interessiert an.  
„Was ist? Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"  
„…ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich in einem Polizeiauto saß…"  
„Ja. Mutter wollte dich von der Schule abholen. Natürlich merkte sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und ich denke, ihr war von Anfang an klar, dass Vater etwas mit deinem Verschwinden zu tun hatte und hetzte die Polizei auf ihn. Er nahm uns beide und floh. Ich wäre ihm überallhin gefolgt, aber du hast dich gewehrt, geweint und nach Mutter geschrien."  
„Wundert dich das?"  
Yamamoto zuckt mit den Schultern. „Warst halt schon immer ein Mama-Kind. An diesem Tag hätte ich dir am liebsten das Maul gestopft."  
„Hmpf!"  
„Dadurch, dass Mutter die Polizei so schnell verständigt hatte, schafften wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Zug, der aus der Stadt hinausfuhr. Das Ganze erschwertest du mit deinem Geheule und die Leute drehten sich zu uns um. Wie ich dich gehasst habe. Ich dachte, soll Vater doch nur mit mir fliehen und dich einfach zurücklassen. Und dann hast du dich losgerissen."  
„Ich …erinnere mich… Ich bin gerannt und dabei wurde ich vom Hund dieser Passantin gebissen."  
„Haha! Er dachte wohl, dass du Jagdwild wärst. Ich hoffe doch, dass dich dieser Biss nicht traumatisiert hat?"

„An was erinnerst du dich als nächstes?"  
„Dass ich im Polizeiauto saß."  
 _Ich erinnere mich gut daran. Bei den Polizisten habe ich mich sehr wohl gefühlt. Sie waren sehr freundlich und haben mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gegeben. In diesem Moment hatte ich mir vorgenommen Polizist zu werden… Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass das alles zusammenhängt._  
„Vater hat versucht dich einzuholen, aber einige Passanten stellten sich ihm in den Weg. Sie haben ihn nicht an dich rangelassen. Jemand rief die Polizei und da blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als dich zurückzulassen. Als jemand sah, wie er mich mit sich nahm, nahmen die Passanten an, dass ich entführt werde und rissen mich von Vater weg. Es war ein Mann. Ich biss und trat um mich. Ich glaube, ich habe ihm sogar die Nase gebrochen. Oh, dieser Schmerzensschrei…"  
Yamamoto schließt die Augen, während er sich zurücklehnt. Shinohara kann sich gut vorstellen, wie er sich diese Situation ins Gedächtnis zurückruft. Oder…seine 13 Opfer.  
„Meine Entführung war nicht gut durchdacht, hm? Was ist mit unserem dilettantischen Erzeuger passiert?"  
„Erzeuger? Dilettantisch? Wenn du unseren Vater so gut gekannt hättest wie ich, würdest du diese Worte nicht in den Mund nehmen."  
„Er ist also tot?"  
Yamamoto atmet schwermütig aus.  
„An diesem Tag waren wir für Stunden auf der Flucht, bis die Polizei uns am Abend festsetzte. Vater wurde zu 10 Jahren Haft verurteilt und ich kam in ein Kinderheim."  
„Aber unsere Mutter hätte dich dort herausgeholt…"  
„Nein, sie kam nie. Ich weiß nicht, wann ich ihr entglitt… Oder sollte ich viel eher sagen, wann sie mir entglitt? Ich denke, ich hätte mich geweigert mit ihr zu gehen. Es war eure Schuld, dass ich im Kinderheim festsaß und Vater im Gefängnis verrotten musste. Aber etwas Gutes hatte die Sache. Ich konnte mich ganz auf die Schule konzentrieren. Ich war ein Einserschüler. Mit Bravour schaffte ich die Schule. Zu dieser Zeit wurde ich 18 und ich verließ das Heim, um ein eigenständiges Leben zu führen. Ich zog nach Ost-Tokio, wo auch das Gefängnis lag, in dem Vater einsaß. Ich suchte mir einen Job als Qualitätsmanager und stieg recht schnell auf und verdiente sehr viel Geld. Ich besuchte Vater oft. Es dauerte zwei Jahre, bis er endlich entlassen wurde. Selbstverständlich ließ ich ihn bei mir wohnen. Das war meine Pflicht als Sohn. Ein Jahr später kaufte ich ein Haus am Rande von Tokio. Dort lebte ich mit Vater, bis er an Krebs starb. Das war vor drei Jahren."  
„…du hast diese Männer getötet, weil unser Erzeuger starb?"  
„Nun ja, ich war nun ganz allein. Ich wollte nur ein wenig Gesellschaft. Und da kam mir mein angehäufter Reichtum sehr zugute. Du glaubst gar nicht, wen das liebe Geld alles anlockt."  
„Gesellschaft? Einer deiner Opfer war erst 15 Jahre alt!"  
„Na und? Das war doch nicht meine Schuld. Er war nun mal sehr schön. Schönheit kennt keine Altersgrenzen."  
„Du erzählst mir das alles, als würdest du von deinem Tag erzählen. Du hast keinerlei Gefühlsempfindungen, oder?"  
Yamamoto zuckt nur mit den Schultern.  
„Wusstest du, dass ich bei der Polizei bin, die dich jagte?"  
„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Ich wusste es erst, als du vor mir standst. Das Schicksal führt die Menschen auf allerlei Arten wieder zusammen, nicht wahr?"

„Und als mir dann klar wurde, dass du zu dieser Zeit mit Katsuya geschlafen hattest, war ich so glücklich wie nie. Ich hatte Rache an dir genommen, ohne es zu wissen."  
„Pfft! Es war nur Sex. Er hat mir nie etwas bedeutet."  
„Natürlich nicht. Genau deswegen bist du ja auch wie ein Wilder auf mich losgegangen, nicht wahr?"  
„Was heißt hier wie ein Wilder? Ich konnte nur nicht zulassen, dass du mir entwischst. Jetzt, wo ich dich endlich hatte."  
„Du hast mich nicht mit deiner Dienstwaffe festgesetzt. Nein, es sollte ganz persönlich sein. Und warum auf diese Art und Weise, wenn Katsuya nicht der Grund dafür war, hm?"  
„…man hätte dir als Kind helfen müssen."  
„Ahahahah! Sag bloß, du hast jetzt Mitleid mit mir? Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Als du mit dem Kopf gegen die Balustrade geschlagen bist und mir deinen Hintern entgegengestreckt hast, hatte ich gut Lust dich zu nehmen."  
„Was? Ich habe dir mein Gesäß nicht entgegengestreckt! Ich habe versucht wieder auf die Beine zu kommen! Du dreckiges Stück Scheiße!"  
„Voilá. Schon ist das Mitleid für mich wie weggeblasen."

Shinohara streicht sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und schüttelt gedankenverloren den Kopf. Er kann einfach nicht mehr. Er hat jetzt genug gehört. Er will nur noch nach Hause. Also steht er wortlos auf.  
„Das war's jetzt? Willst du dich nicht noch von mir verabschieden? Immerhin bin ich dein einziger Bruder."  
Shinohara stoppt an der Tür, dreht sich aber nicht herum. „Ich war immer ein Einzelkind. Das hat sich auch heute nicht geändert. Aber eines hätte ich noch gewusst. Wie war sein Name?"  
Shinohara glaubt nicht, dass er sofort oder überhaupt eine Antwort bekommt. Dass Yamamoto ihn zappeln lassen will. Doch das ist ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Die Antwort kommt prompt.  
„Yuudai."

Shinohara klopft kräftig an die Metalltür. Es kommt ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis sie endlich geöffnet wird. Fast fluchtartig verlässt er das Gefängnis. Er nimmt dabei kaum wahr, wie der Gefängnisaufsichtsbeamte ihm hinterherruft, ob alles okay ist.  
Er setzt sich in seinen Wagen, startet ihn aber noch nicht. Er lehnt sich in seinem Sitz zurück, schließt die Augen und versucht sich zu ordnen.  
 _Das kann alles nicht wahr sein…_  
Shinohara hatte sich immer strikt geweigert Asanos Fähigkeiten als Psychiater zu nutzen. Aber jetzt könnte er sie gut gebrauchen…  
Sein Magen beginnt plötzlich zu knurren. Er kann nicht anders, als darüber lachen.  
 _Dass ich ausgerechnet in solchen Situationen immer Hunger bekomme._  
Er startet den Wagen und fährt los, Richtung Heim. Vorher hält er noch an dem kleinen Einkaufsladen, in dem er immer sein Lieblingsessen und den Reis-Sake kauft.  
Gegenüber diesen Laden befindet sich das noble Restaurant, in dem er und Asano einmal gegessen hatten.

 _-„Was halten Sie davon, wenn ich Sie in ihr Lieblingsrestaurant einlade?"_  
 _„In mein Lieblingsrestaurant? Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie sich das leisten können. Warum wollen Sie mich überhaupt so teuer zum Essen ausführen? Ich gehe bereits mit Ihnen ins Bett."_  
 _„Oh äh… Na ja, ich ähm… Ich bereite Ihnen nun mal gerne eine Freude."_  
 _„Hahaha… Shinohara, wissen Sie denn nicht, dass Sie das bereits tun?"_  
 _„Die Einladung soll kein Vorspiel sein, oder so. Ich unterhalte mich auch sehr gerne mit Ihnen und beim Essen kann man sich eben am besten unterhalten."_

 _„Nun, wenn Sie nicht begeistert von dieser Idee sind, dann-"_  
 _„Okay."_  
 _„Was?"_  
 _„Ich bin einverstanden. Ich gehe mit Ihnen essen. Doch wenn Sie erlauben, lade ich Sie ein."_  
 _„W-wirklich?"_  
 _„Wenn ich es doch sage."_  
 _„Haben Sie schon viele Männer zum Essen eingeladen?"_  
 _„Schon vergessen? Ich lasse MICH einladen. Aber bei Ihnen mache ich eine Ausnahme."-_

 _Ich glaube, das war der Moment, als ich mich in ihn verliebte…_  
Es ist irgendwie witzig, dass Asanos teures Lieblingsrestaurant sich gegenüber seines billigen Einkaufsgeschäftes befindet, in dem er regelmäßig einkauft. Shinohara hatte immer vor Augen, wie gut situiert Asano im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst war. Manchmal fühlte er sich neben ihm wie ein armer Schlucker.  
Ihm fällt eine schwarze Limousine ins Auge, die einige Meter vor dem Restaurant parkt. Als Shinohara zu ihr hinübersieht, fährt sie was sofort los. Als sie an ihm vorbeifährt, bemerkt er schwarzgetünchte Fenster. Er hat ein komisches Gefühl, als er ihr nachsieht. Limousinen sind selten. Besonders in dieser Gegend hat er noch nie eine gesehen. Und diese ist obendrein noch sehr lang. Das ist sicher die längste Limousine, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hat. Sie hat ein japanisches Kennzeichen. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches, aber ein Gefühl von Misstrauen durchströmt ihn und er erinnert sich wieder daran, wie er sich in letzter Zeit verfolgt fühlt…  
 _Oh Mann… Bin ich jetzt schon so weit, dass ich alles und jeden misstraue? Ich bin erwachsen und kein Kind mehr. Heute kann ich auf mich selbst aufpassen…_  
Shinohara betritt nun den kleinen Laden. Er geht durch die Reihen und hält bei dem Sake. Als er die Flasche aus dem Regal nimmt, betrachtet er sie sich eine Weile.  
 _Eigentlich…könnte ich diesmal ja eine mehr kaufen…_

Als Shinohara nach Hause kommt, ist es halb sechs. Draußen hatte es wieder zu regnen begonnen.  
Merkwürdiges Winterwetter…  
Er stellt die Plastiktüte auf die Küchendurchreiche und packt den Einkauf aus. Aus der „eine mehr" Sake-Flasche sind vier geworden. Eine öffnet er und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihr. Dann nimmt er sie mit zu seinem Sessel und lässt sich auf ihn fallen. Essen kann er morgen noch. Aber heute Abend wird er sich satt trinken.  
Er muss daran denken, wie Kizaki vorhin versucht hatte ihn über Handy zu erreichen. Doch Shinohara hatte es einfach ignoriert. Morgen wird es mächtig Ärger geben. Und noch dazu hat er Shibata und Iwamoto hängen lassen.

Er hatte sich auf dem Nachhauseweg vorgenommen, im Internet nach Yuudai Yamamoto zu recherchieren. Aber er will nicht in der Vergangenheit rumwühlen. Dass, was Ken'ichi ihm erzählt hatte, reicht für den Rest seines Lebens. Doch verlockend ist es schon…  
Und er ist sich unsicher, ob er auf seine Mutter wütend sein soll oder nicht. Shinohara hat das Recht zu erfahren, was damals mit ihm passiert war. Aber andererseits wollte sie ihm nur vor diesem Grauen bewahren.  
Na ja, ein paar Schlucke Sake und das alles ist vergessen… Zumindest für den Rest dieses Tages.  
Nach ein paar weiteren Schlucken sinkt er tief in seinen Sessel. Wie einfach Alkohol einem die Fähigkeit nehmen kann, zu denken…

Das erste, was Shinohara spürt, als er seine Augen öffnet ist, dass er mit dem Rücken auf weichem Untergrund liegt. Sein Bett? Wie ist er dorthin gekommen? Asano muss ihn hierhin geholfen haben.  
Das Schlafzimmer ist in Dunkelheit gehüllt, sein Blick verschwommen, weswegen er die Schattengestalt neben sich an seinem Bett nicht sofort bemerkt. Er schaut aus halbgeöffneten Augen zu ihr hoch und fragt sich, warum Asano noch nicht schläft. Es scheint mitten in der Nacht…  
Er will seine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, ihn ansprechen…

 **Guilt|Pleasure**

Grelles Licht durchdringt seine geschlossenen Lider. Automatisch hebt Shinohara seine Hand und hält sie den Strahlen entgegen. Ein Knurren entweicht seiner Kehle. Ein Vorschlaghammer schlägt von innen gegen seinen Kopf. Er kennt dieses Gefühl. Das letzte Mal hatte er als Jugendlicher einen Kater.

Er dreht sich auf die Seite, weg von der Helligkeit. Muss ausgerechnet heute die Sonne scheinen?  
Und dann klingelt es auch noch an der Tür. Er kann sich gut vorstellen, wer da auf der Matte steht.  
„Herr Shinohara?", ruft die gedämpfte Stimme Shibatas nach ihm. Darauf folgt ein Klopfen.

Schwermütig setzt er sich auf und fasst sich an den schmerzenden Kopf. Er kann sich gar nicht daran erinnern so viel getrunken zu haben.  
Plötzlich fällt ihm etwas ein. Er dreht etwas zu schnell seinen Kopf in Richtung Nachttisch, auf dem sein Wecker steht. Sein Blick ist noch leicht verschwommen, daher kneift er seine Augen einmal fest zusammen. Es ist schon nach Mittag.  
„Scheiße."  
Als er seine Beine aus dem Bett schwingt, fällt ihm auf, dass er noch seine Klamotten trägt.  
 _Oh Mann…_  
Wieder klingelt es.  
„Ich komme ja schon…" Shinoharas Stimme klingt rau.  
Die ersten Sekunden auf den Beinen sind alles andere als leicht. Er torkelt ein leicht zur Seite und muss sich am Fensterbrett abstützen. Sein Kopf dreht sich. Er sammelt sich kurz und beginnt einen zweiten Versuch. Dieses Mal schafft er es auf den Flur hinaus. Dort stolpert er fast über seine Schuhe, die quer auf dem Boden liegen.  
„Wie kommt ihr denn hierher?"  
Und als er das Wohnzimmer erreicht, liegen dort die Sake-Flaschen auf dem Boden herum. Eine ist ganz geleert und eine andere noch halbgefüllt. Einiges von dem klaren Inhalt ist ausgelaufen. Das wäre nur halb so schlimm, wenn der Sake auf dem Holzboden ausgelaufen wäre. Aber der Alkohol hatte eine Pfütze auf dem Teppich unter dem Wohnzimmertisch hinterlassen. Shinohara ahnt, dass er vermutlich bald keinen Job mehr haben wird und dementsprechend kein Geld für eine teure Reinigung.

Als er endlich seine Wohnungstür erreicht, kommt es Shinohara vor, als hätte er Stunden für den Weg hierher gebraucht.  
Shibata und Iwamoto stehen nun vor ihm. Immer im Duo. Shibata ist die Sorge ins Gesicht geschrieben, während Iwamoto so neutral wie immer wirkt. Shinohara ist wirklich gerührt, dass sie beiden sich um ihn sorgen, aber momentan ist es mehr eine Last.  
„Herr Shinohara! Ist alles okay bei Ihnen? Sie sind gestern nicht mehr aufs Revier gekommen. Der Boss war nicht sehr glücklich darüber."  
„War? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er es immer noch nicht ist." Shinohara versucht möglichst, nicht zu verschlafen zu klingen. Aber seine Stimme macht da nicht ganz mit. Und dabei kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass das, was Kizaki von seinem Verhalten denkt, ziemlich egal ist.  
„Sie scheinen ja tief ins Glas geschaut zu haben", brummt Iwamoto und schaut hinter Shinohara in seine Wohnung. Mit seiner Größe fällt ihm das nicht schwer.  
Shinohara schaut hinter sich, um sich vom Chaos des letzten Abends noch einmal ein Bild zu machen. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass man von der Tür aus einen guten Blick in sein Wohnzimmer hat.  
„Sind Sie beide hier, um mich abzuholen? Auf Bitten Kizakis?"  
Bitten? Shinohara kann sich gut vorstellen, wie Kizaki die beiden anschnauzt, dass sie ihn gefälligst zu ihm bringen sollen.  
„Ja", antwortet Shibata.  
„Ich mache mich nur schnell frisch und ziehe etwas anderes an. Ihnen macht es doch nichts aus, wenn Sie hier warten?"  
Shinohara will die Tür wieder schließen, als Shibata plötzlich sagt: „Ist es wegen Herrn Asano?"  
Er wirft ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Shibata tritt nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, bevor er antwortet. „Ich ähm…vermisse ihn auch."  
Shinohara kann sich gut vorstellen, wie ihm die Überraschung ins Gesicht geschrieben steht. Dann lacht er. Shibata und Iwamoto werfen sich einen Blick zu. Als Shinohara sich beruhigt, sagt er den beiden, dass er nicht lange braucht und schließt die Tür.  
 _Du vermisst ihn auch, Shibata? Oh Kind, wenn du wüsstest._  
Er betritt sein Badezimmer und bekommt einen Schrecken, als er sich im Spiegel sieht. Die Haare wirr auf seinem Kopf. Sie sehen fast aus wie Stroh. Augenringe. Sein ganzes Ich sieht sehr erschöpft aus.  
Er will Shibata und Iwamoto nicht noch mehr Schwierigkeiten mit Kizaki einbrocken und beeilt sich damit, sich fertig zu machen.  
In Windeseile schrubbt er sich die Zähne, wäscht seine Haare über der Wanne, trocknet sie und kleidet sich anschließend in frische Anziehsachen. Er sammelt seine Schuhe auf, streift sich seine Jacke über, schnappt sich seinen Schlüssel, holt die halbleere Sake-Flasche unter dem Tisch hervor, stellt sie auf die Küchendurchreiche und kehrt anschließend zu seinen Kollegen zurück.  
„Dann wollen wir mal in die Höhle des Löwen."  
„Wir fahren Sie."  
„Ist das Ihr Ernst?"  
„In Ihrem Zustand sollten Sie wirklich nicht fahren."  
Shinohara schaut die beiden abwechselnd an. Er seufzt.  
„Okay. Aber Sie müssen mich dann wieder zurückfahren."  
„Selbstverständlich."

Noch nie kam Shinohara der Weg zum Revier so lang vor. Er überlegt, ob er sich eine Ausrede zurechtlegen soll. Kizaki wird sicherlich nicht begeistert sein, wenn er hört, dass er Yamamoto einen Besuch abgestattet hatte. Aber was er sicherlich verschweigen wird ist, dass Shinohara und er miteinander verwandt sind. Das hat sowieso niemanden zu interessieren. Nicht mal ihn selbst…

Im Wagen ist es sehr still. Normalerweise, wenn sie drei zusammen fahren, reden sie über dies und das. Aber nicht mal Shibata ist zum Reden zumute. Still sitzt der Junge auf dem Rücksitz und schaut aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war wieder verschwunden und es regnet.  
Diese Situation erinnert ihn daran, als sie drei vor zwei Wochen sich zusammen auf den Weg gemacht hatten, um Yamamoto zu stellen. Und das gegen den Willen von Kizaki.  
 _Ich werde meinen Job verlieren…_  
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Kizaki scheint heute einen guten Tag zu haben."  
Shinohara ist so überrascht von der plötzlichen Unterbrechung dieser Stille, dass er kaum merklich zusammenzuckt.  
Er dreht seinen Kopf zu Shibata. „Kizaki macht nie den Eindruck, als hätte er einen guten Tag", antwortet er ihm tonlos.  
„Er wird Sie nicht feuern", meldet sich nun auch Iwamoto zu Wort. „Sie sind ein guter Polizist und das weiß der Chef. Sie werden höchstens auf begrenzte Zeit freigestellt. Und sollte Kizaki tatsächlich einen guten Tag haben, wird es nur eine Verwarnung."  
Shinohara dreht sich seufzend zu seinem Fenster zurück. „Das wäre nicht die erste Verwarnung…"

Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden erreichen sie das Revier. Shibata und Iwamoto begleiten Shinohara bis zur Bürotür ihres Vorgesetzten. Er atmet einmal tief ein und aus, bevor er an die Tür klopft.  
„Herein!", befiehlt die brummende Stimme. Shinohara tritt in das verqualmte Büro und schließt die Tür hinter sich. Er positioniert sich hinter dem Stuhl vor Kizakis Schreibtisch. Warum sollte er sich setzten, wenn er sowieso gleich wieder gehen darf?  
Kizaki sitzt in alter Manier auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. Die Zigarette im Mundwinkel, die linke Hand liegt als geballte Faust auf der Tischplatte, während die rechte die Armlehne umschließt. Und wie immer lehnt er lässig in seinem Chefsessel. Es ist fast immer dasselbe Bild, dass es Shinohara manchmal vorkommt, als würde die Zeit in diesem Büro stillstehen, wenn er es verlässt und sie erst weiterläuft, wenn er es wieder betritt.  
„Shinohara, ich habe Sie gestern vermisst."

„Können Sie mir mal verraten, wo Sie sich herumgetrieben haben?"

„Shibata und Iwamoto erzählten mir, dass sie nicht wüssten, wo Sie hinwollten, aber sie versicherten mir, dass Sie ins Revier zurückkehren werden."  
Shibata und Iwamoto, die guten Seelen.  
„Ich hatte was zu erledigen."  
„Ganz spontan? Muss wohl sehr wichtig gewesen sein, wenn Sie sich nicht persönlich bei mir abmelden. Normalerweise sind Sie bei solchen Dingen sehr zuverlässig. Was ist nur los mit Ihnen, Shinohara? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"  
„Selbstverständlich nicht."  
„Dann verraten Sir mir doch bitte, was ich mit Ihnen machen soll, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passiert."

„Sie haben übel etwas abbekommen, als Sie Yamamoto festgenommen haben. Ich schätze, ich hätte Sie danach in den Urlaub schicken sollen."  
„Mir geht es gut. Es war nur…eine Ausnahme."  
„Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Shinohara, Sie sind ein guter Mann. Ich war immer zufrieden mit Ihnen. Aber auch bei Ihnen muss ich hart durchgreifen."  
„Das bedeutet?"  
„Das bedeutet, dass ich Sie jetzt nach Hause schicke und Sie erst wieder hier sehen will, wenn Sie sich wieder Griff bekommen haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich wegen Asano so verhalten, aber ich kann nicht dulden, dass Sie sich meinen Befehlen ein weiteres Mal widersetzen."  
 _Ich kann jetzt nicht tagelang in meiner Wohnung hocken. Da werde ich verrückt!_

„Sie scheinen keine Einwände zu haben."  
„Doch, habe ich. Aber Sie würden sie ignorieren."  
„Ich freue mich, dass wir uns da so einig sind. Schlafen Sie sich mal richtig aus. Ihre Augenringe sind kein schöner Anblick."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort dreht sich Shinohara um und verlässt das Büro. Er ist froh, dass Kizaki nicht genauer nachgefragt hat, wo er gestern war.

Shibata und Iwamoto stehen noch immer vor dem Büro.  
Als die Bürotür wieder geschlossen ist, fragt Iwamoto: „Können wir Sie wieder heimfahren?"  
„Ja…"  
Wenige Augenblicke später sitzt er wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz von Iwamotos Wagen und starrt aus dem Fenster hinaus.  
 _Wie kann es sein, dass mir plötzlich alles aus den Händen gleitet? Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass Asano der Grund dafür sein könnte. Sicher, er ist der erste seit Jahren, der mich dazu gebracht hat mich zu verlieben, aber ich bin doch nicht von ihm abhängig!_  
Und plötzlich fällt Shinohara letzte Nacht wieder ein. Diese Gestalt an seinem Bett… Er erinnert sich, dass er glaubte, dass es Asano gewesen war. Aber das ist natürlich unmöglich. Dann kann es nur ein Traum gewesen sein. Und trotzdem fühlt er sich nicht wohl, wenn er daran denkt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ihm kommt sogar der Gedanke, dass er sich in seiner eigenen Wohnung nicht mehr wohlfühlen könnte.  
 _Wow… Vielleicht wird es wirklich langsam Zeit, dass ich wieder Urlaub nehme… Vielleicht hat diese ganze Sache mich doch mehr mitgenommen, als ich es zugeben wollte._

Iwamoto setzt Shinohara vor dem Eingang seines Wohnhauses ab. Die Rückfahrt dauerte nur halb so lang.  
„Kommen Sie zurecht?", fragt Iwamoto. Shinohara schenkt ihm ein freundschaftliches Lächeln.  
„Selbstverständlich. Danke fürs Fahren. Wir sehen uns vielleicht in ein paar Wochen."  
„Ruhen Sie sich aus."  
„Werde ich machen, Shibata."  
Und damit fahren die beiden davon. Shinohara wartet noch einen Augenblick, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen sind und macht sich dann auf dem Weg zu seinem Laden. In letzter Zeit hat er großen Durst nach Sake… Es ist ein 10-Minuten-Weg und dazu regnet es. Doch das wird es wert sein.

Wieder zu Hause ist das erste, was Shinohara tut, seine drei Sake-Flaschen auszupacken und sie mit zu seinem Sessel zu nehmen. Ein schlechtes Gewissen hat er schon. Sich so gehen zu lassen ist überhaupt nicht seine Art. Aber nachdem, was er alles erleben und erfahren musste, hat sicher jeder Verständnis dafür.

Sein Blick fällt auf das Foto auf seinem Bücherschrank. Auf diesem sind er, Asano, Shibata und Iwamoto abgebildet. Er erinnert sich gut an diesen Abend. Shinohara und seine beiden Kollegen hatte Asano in ihre Feierabendkneipe eingeladen. Zuerst hatte Asano sich geweigert, aber Shinohara konnte ihn doch überreden. Es war nur ein einziges Mal. Und es wird nie mehr passieren.  
Wenigstens bleibt ihm die Erinnerung. Auch wenn Asano auf dem Bild ein wenig unentspannt aussieht. Aber Shinohara weiß es besser. Das war nun mal einfach seine Art.  
Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf sein Gesicht.  
Solange es nur die guten Erinnerungen sind…

Er öffnet die erste Flasche, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelt.  
Shinohara seufzt auf.  
 _Wer will mit mir wetten, dass das wieder Shibata und Iwamoto sind?_  
Er rührt sich nicht vom Fleck. Es klingelt vier Mal, bis der Besucher endlich aufgibt.  
„Na endlich… Ich sollte die Türklingel abstellen."  
Er will nun endlich einen verdienten Schluck aus der Sake-Flasche nehmen, als verdächtige Geräusche an der Tür ihn aufhorchen lassen.  
Einbrecher?  
Er springt auf, greift nach seiner Waffe an der Hüfte und realisiert noch im selben Moment, dass dieses Geräusch ein Schlüssel ist, der in das Türschloss gesteckt und herumgedreht wird.  
 _Nicht doch… Nicht jetzt!_  
Die Tür schwingt auf und seine Mutter steht leicht durchnässt im Türrahmen.  
Sie sieht seine Hand an der Waffe und schenkt ihrem Sohn einen strengen Blick. „Ist das heutzutage die Art seine Mutter zu begrüßen?"  
Er weiß sofort, was sie damit meint und nimmt die Hand runter. „Mutter, was machst du denn hier?"  
„Hmpf!" Sie tritt in die Wohnung, schließt die Tür, schlüpft aus ihren Schuhen und ihrem Mantel und geht auf ihren Sohn zu. „Hast du deine gute Kinderstube vergessen?"  
„N-nein. Tut mir leid." Er nimmt seine Mutter in den Arm und sie erwidert mit einer herzlichen Umarmung ihrerseits. Sie lächelt ihn an. „Na also. Mein Junge…" Sie streicht ihm mit einer Hand übers Haar. „Wie geht es dir? Ich habe vorhin in deinem Büro angerufen. Einer deiner Kollegen sagte mir, dass du noch gar nicht auf dem Revier bist."  
„Und deswegen kommst du gleich vorbei? Warum hast du mich nicht auf meinem Handy angerufen?"  
„Das habe ich versucht, aber dein Akku scheint leer zu sein."  
„Was…?" Shinohara kramt sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche. Tatsache. Leer.  
„Das tut mir leid."  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich mir immer Sorgen um dich mache. Du übst schließlich einen gefährlich Beruf aus."  
„Es ist nichts. Ich habe mir nur ein wenig Urlaub genommen."  
„Na, das wurde aber auch Zeit."  
Seine Mutter dreht sich in Richtung Couch. Sofort setzt sich der Schrecken in ihrem Gesicht fest.  
„Keiji! Was sollen diese Flaschen auf dem Tisch?" Sie geht darauf zu.  
Shinohara ist ganz erschrocken. Die Flaschen hat er vollkommen vergessen. Dass seine Mutter das sieht wollte er nicht.  
„Ähm.. Na ja…"  
„Und was ist das für ein Fleck auf dem Teppich?"  
„Ach der…"  
Sie dreht sich zur Küche und entdeckt dort natürlich die halbvolle Flasche Sake, die ihm auf dem Teppich ausgelaufen war.  
„Keiji!"  
Shinohara fasst sich an den Kopf. Er kann nun wirklich nicht noch mehr Ärger vertragen.  
„Bitte frag nicht. Mir geht es in letzter Zeit einfach nicht gut."  
Seine Mutter sieht ihn schweigend an. Er kennt diesen Blick. Sie fragt sich, was wohl mit ihrem Sohn los sein könnte. Ihn ein weiteres Mal zu fragen, würde nicht fruchten. Shinohara ist gespannt, auf was für eine Idee sie kommt. Doch mit dem, was sie nun sagen wird, hat er nicht gerechnet.  
„Du hast Liebeskummer."  
„W-was?"  
„Du kannst mir nichts vormachen, mein Junge."  
Zuerst hält Shinohara es für unsinnig. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, dann könnte das durchaus einer der Gründe dafür sein, warum er sich so antriebslos fühlt.  
„Also habe ich recht."  
„Wie kommst du nur darauf?"  
„Nun ja, du streitest es nicht ab."

Sie lacht. „Mein kleiner Keiji. Aber versprich mir, dass du keinen Tropfen mehr anrührst, hörst du? Ich werde die Flaschen nachher mitnehmen."  
„Ich hoffe, dir ist nicht entgangen, dass ich heute erwachsen bin."  
„Trotzdem möchte ich nicht, dass du trinkst."  
„Na schön. Du hast gewonnen." Es macht keinen Sinn mit seiner Mutter zu diskutieren. Außerdem sieht er ein, dass das hirnlose Saufen idiotisch ist.  
Sie stellt die gekauften Flaschen auf die Küchendurchreiche und setzt sich auf die Couch.  
„Möchtest du einen Tee?"  
„Das wäre lieb von dir."  
Während er sich in der Küche um den Tee kümmert, fragt ihn seine Mutter über sein Problem aus.  
„Also, möchtest du darüber reden?"  
„Nein."  
Wie könnte er seiner Mutter erzählen, dass er mit einem Mann geschlafen hat? Oder wenn er ihr davon erzählt, dass Shinohara aber aus dem Ihm eine Sie macht. Es ist besser etwas zu verschweigen, als zu lügen. Aber… ist das Verschweigen nicht so etwas wie lügen?  
Ein Seufzen aus ihrer Richtung. „Ich weiß natürlich, dass du heute ein erwachsener Mann bist, aber es nur in dich hineinzufressen wird dir auch nicht weiterhelfen."  
„Ich werde es einfach vergessen. Dafür muss nur ein wenig Zeit vergehen."  
Sie schweigt. Er sieht zu ihr hinüber. Sie sieht verunsichert aus. „Was ist los?"  
„Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, nicht wahr?"  
„Selbstverständlich weiß ich das. Wir haben uns doch immer alles gesagt."  
 _Du warst immer ehrlich zu mir. Außer, was meinen Vater und Ken'ichi betrifft._  
Wieder schweigt sie. Und Shinohara dieses Mal auch.

„Ich erinnere mich an deinen ersten Liebeskummer", sagt sie plötzlich.  
Shinohara verdreht die Augen, kann aber nicht anders, als zu lächeln.  
„Fang nicht wieder damit an."  
„War sie hübsch? Warum hast du sie mir nicht vorgestellt?"  
Der Tee ist fertig. Shinohara gießt ihn in zwei Tassen und trägt sie hinüber zur Couch und setzt sich seiner Mutter gegenüber.  
„Ja, das Äußere war wunderschön. Genauso wie das Innere. Sehr intelligent. Und manchmal… wie eine Prinzessin, die nur das Beste gewöhnt war…"  
Shinoharas gemeinsame Erinnerungen mit Asano laufen vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Oh ja, er war wirklich wunderschön und vielleicht hätte er eines Tages ihm gehört, wenn dieser Amerikaner nicht aufgetaucht wäre…  
„Keiji."  
„Hm? Was?"  
„Hahaha! Dein verträumtes Gesicht ist so süß."  
„Sag so etwas nicht!"  
Seine Mutter lacht aus vollem Halse. Shinohara mag ihre Lache.  
Er liebt seine Mutter. Sie ist das Leben pur. 57 Jahre und hat sich sehr gut gehalten. Sie hat einen ähnlichen Haarschnitt wie er und ist genauso groß. Eine große, kluge gutaussehende Frau. Kein Wunder, dass sie auch heute noch viele Verehrer hat.  
Er muss an das denken, was Yamamoto erzählt hatte. Und in der Tat ist er ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ihm war das bis dato gar nicht so aufgefallen.  
Er betrachtet ihre Augen. Es sind seine Augen. Mit demselben Blick. Wie könnte er das wissen, wenn er nicht sein Bruder ist?  
„Keiji, was ist los? Du siehst mich so böse an."  
„Das machen unsere Augen."  
„Ahahaha! Du wieder. Du möchtest mich also herausfordern?"  
Und eh Shinohara sich's versieht, steckt er mitten in einem Anstarr-Wettkampf. Das haben sie das letzte Mal gemacht, als er noch ein Junge war. Ein bisschen albern ist das schon, aber dadurch schwindet die Wut über seine Mutter immer mehr. Er muss an seine schöne Kindheit denken. Er würde fast behaupten, dass er das glücklichste Kind auf der ganzen Welt war. Ohne das Wissen der dunklen Vergangenheit. Aber sie hatte es nie vergessen. Vielleicht hatte sie Angst, dass diese seelische Erfahrung ihn für das spätere Leben behindern konnte und hatte sich deshalb ganz für ihn aufgeopfert. Sie war immer für ihn da. Selbst dann, wenn ihr Beruf das eigentlich unmöglich machte.  
Natürlich gab es auch mal Schimpfe. Aber heute muss er zugeben, dass es gerechtfertigt war.  
 _Oh Mann… Sie so anzustarren und dabei an all diese Dinge zu denken, ist irgendwie merkwürdig._

Nach vielleicht 5-10 Minuten hält Shinohara den Blick seines Gegenübers nicht mehr stand. Obwohl sie ganz normal guckt, hat es den Anschein, als würde sie ihn mit dem Blick mahnen wollen. Das ist wohl das, was die meisten seiner Kollegen ihm immer gesagt hatten.  
Er wendet den Blick ab.  
„Gewonnen!"  
„Du hast noch nie verloren."  
„Wenn du später mal Kinder haben wirst, wirst du auch immer gewinnen."  
„Ich denke eher, dass ich meine Kinder gewinnen lassen werde."  
„Ich habe kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich dich nie hab gewinnen lassen."  
„Du bist eine Rabenmutter."  
„Ohoho! Pass auf, sonst gibt's was auf dein niedliches Popöchen."  
„Mutter!"  
„Ahahahaha!"  
Shinohara kann nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lachen.  
„Du sag mal. Wann treffe ich denn mal wieder auf deinen Kollegen?"  
„Hm?"  
„Du weißt schon. Diesen Psychiater. Wie war gleich sein Name?"  
„Ach so. Er hieß Asano Katsuya."  
„Stimmt. Der war wirklich niedlich. Wenn ich nur 20 Jahre jünger gewesen wäre…"  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"  
„Aber selbstverständlich. Hast du dir den mal genauer angesehen? Wirklich ein hübsches Kerlchen."

 _Ich kenne Teile seines Körpers, die du niemals zu Gesicht bekommen wirst._  
„Also, wann sehe ich ihn denn mal wieder? Ihr könntet beide zu mir zum Essen kommen."  
„Er ist nach Amerika umgezogen."  
„Oh… Das ist sehr bedauerlich. Ich wünsche ihm dort ein schönes, glückliches und friedliches Leben."  
„Ja…"  
Sollte er überrascht darüber sein, dass Asano selbst seine Mutter ins Bett bekommen hätte, die eigentlich jeden Mann abblitzen lässt?  
„Was machen denn der kleine Shibata und der liebe Iwamoto?"  
„Oh, den beiden geht es sehr gut. Wir haben endlich den Serienmörder geschnappt."  
„Was? Wirklich? Das ist mein Junge!"  
Sie springt förmlich von der Couch auf und hechtet zu ihm hinüber, um ihn in eine herzliche Umarmung zu ziehen.  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich. Und so froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist. Mein taffer Keiji."  
Sie streichelt ihm über den Kopf.  
„Mutter, ich bin kein Kind mehr."  
Auf ihrem Gesicht erscheint ein fast trauriger Ausdruck. „Ja, stimmt. Du bist nun ein Mann. Und ein hübscher noch dazu. Also wo sind meine Enkel?"  
„Bitte nicht schon wieder dieses Thema. Ich habe noch viel Zeit."  
Sie setzt sich neben ihn. „Ja, du bist noch jung. Aber…du könntest dich doch trotzdem schon nach einem netten Mädchen umschauen. Es wundert mich, dass du noch überhaupt gar keine Beziehung führst. Ich bin eine Frau, daher weiß ich, wenn ich sage, dass Frauen auf Polizeiuniformen stehen."  
„Du stehst auf Polizeiuniformen?" Shinohara klingt entsetzter, als es eigentlich beabsichtigt war.  
Sie lacht. „Auch deine alte Mutter hat Vorlieben, auch wenn sie jeden Mann einen Korb gibt."  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das hören will."  
Wieder hallt ihr schallendes Gelächter durch seine Wohnung. Natürlich weiß er, dass sie das nicht ernst meint und ihn nur ein wenig piesacken möchte.  
Wie konnte er nur je wütend auf sie sein? Er dreht sich seitlich zu ihr, um sie ansehen zu können.  
„Mutter, wegen Vater…"  
Sofort verschwindet ihr Lächeln und ihr Blick wirkt mit einem mal düster. „Ich habe dir schon hundertmal gesagt, dass ich nicht-"  
„Es tut mir leid." Er nimmt ihre schmale Hand in seine. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dich nie mehr nach ihm fragen werde. Das ist vorbei. Ich verspreche es."

„Ich habe mir immer viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, warum du mir nichts sagen willst. Und ich glaube, du würdest dich nicht weigern, wenn nicht etwas Schreckliches passiert wäre. Ich denke, dass du mich vor dem beschützen willst, was damals passiert ist. Und…ich habe es nun akzeptiert. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich damit immer belästigt habe."  
Sie schweigt sehr lange. Ihre Augen sehen leicht glasig aus, aber sie weint nicht. Er hat sie noch nie weinen sehen, aber plötzlich wird ihm bewusst, dass sie in der Vergangenheit sehr oft geweint haben muss.  
„Kenji…" Ihre freie Hand legt sie ihm auf seine Wange. „Mir tut es leid. Du bist nicht erst seit gestern erwachsen. Du bist alt genug, um es zu erfahren. Das ist dein gutes Recht."  
„Nein, ist schon okay. Ich will es nicht hören."  
Er glaubt seiner Mutter, dass es ihr leid tut und sie nun bereit wäre, es ihm zu sagen. Aber in ihrem Gesicht kann er Erleichterung ablesen. Sie lächelt zurückhaltend.  
„Ich hab dich lieb, Kenji."  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Mutter."  
Lange ist es her, seit die beiden sich das letzte Mal so fest in den Armen gehalten haben. Er hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er seiner Mutter verheimlicht, dass er es nun weiß. Das Geheimnis seiner Mutter, ist kein Geheimnis mehr. Dafür ist es nun seines.  
Aber was soll's? Yuudai ist tot und Ken'ichi wird es auch bald nicht mehr geben. Diese zwei sind keine Menschen, denen man nachtrauern muss. Und wenn es soweit ist, wird es wieder nur ihn und seine Mutter geben. Nur sie ist seine Familie. Niemand sonst. Er würde es nie anders haben wollen.  
 _Wir sind eine Familie._  
Ganz egal, wer Yuudai war. Er ist er.

*Ken'ichi – Namensbedeutung: starker, erster Sohn  
Kenji – Namensbedeutung: starker, zweiter Sohn


End file.
